The Girl Who Can't Be Moved
by Eternal-Explosionist
Summary: A girl with awful vision, uncoordination, a fondness for sweets, and a talent for science is hardly one to raise concern.When the very same girl can withstand firearms, falling buildings, and brute force while wearing a smile?Then Bruce needs answers.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Girl Who Can't Be Moved**_

**Chapter One**

The busy noise of the city settled into simple background static as the girl walked down the street, a simple bag of groceries around her wrist. Her headphones were in place, providing a nice steady beat to headbop to as she walked. Her favorite coffeeshop was just up the street, the sun was shining, there was the slightest breeze that tossled her bangs. Her blue spring scarf was tied around her neck, oversized jean jacket draped over her frame.

_Man, today is a fantastic day!_ thought Bridgette, taking a deep and happy breath. She could practically skip she was in such a great mood. She was let off work early due to business being slow, she picked up a couple of sugar treats on her way, and now for her favorite little frappichino then she'll be on her way home. Her lips pursed as a thought crossed her mind. Did she remember to feed the cat before she left that morning? Velma the cat was going to be grouchy with her when she got home. Ouch, she might want to check on that.

Blue eyes peered out from dark rimmed glasses, scanning the crowds as she strolled. The doorway to her shop drew near, a man in a black suit caught her eye. He had dark hair, combed and parted. Rather vague expression, like he was waiting. Mental alarms, bells and whistles were going off. Her pulse spiked as she gasped.

"Oh no." She turned heel, going back the way she came. More black suits appeared, all wearing similar dark sunglasses. Little black pinpricks in the busy crowd. It wasn't coincidence, oh she knew it wasn't. Heels scuffed against the cement as she moved.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" she whispered, trying to switch directions. The suits were everywhere, surrounding and closing in on her. And armed. They were always armed. "Shit, shit, shit!" she swore as she was forced to circle. Trapped.

"Bridgette Smith."

She flinched at the sound of her name, taking a breath before turning around to face the agent she first saw. She gave a wide smile to the agent.

"Agent Coulson! Didn't even see you there!" she tried to chirp. "So nice to see you! What brings you to town?" He gave a humored smirk.

"Fine. Thanks for asking," he answered. His tone turned serious. "Miss Smith, we need you to report in."

"Report in?" she asked innocently. He gave her a look that clearly stated that he knew that she knew what he was asking.

"To SHIELD, Miss Smith. We need you to report in," he clarified. Her head lolled back as she groaned. Man. Of all the days and she was just having a perfectly fantastic day too.

"But what if I don't want to join your boy band?" she whined. Some of the nearby agents shifted, reaching for hidden weapons. She raised a brow, glancing over the edge of her glasses. Finally, she gave a hard sigh, adjusting her lenses.

"You guys know that those don't work," she sing songed. "But hey, if it makes you feel better."

"Miss Smith-"

"-Bridgette-"

This time he sighed. "_Bridgette_. We need you to come in."

The civillians kept on walking past, the noise kept pittering on as the fumes continued to rise. Bridgette could feel their gazes on her, alert of every twitch, every breath. She ruffled her reddish brown hair, the length above her shoulders. The city rumbled on even though there were super secret agents surrounding the girl in black tights with oversized jacket that covered her blouse and pencil skirt.

"So, what is it you need me for?" Coulson looked slightly victorious, as shown by his slight smirk.

"We need you to collect someone for us." Bridgette actually grinned at the prospect, excitement alight.

"Really? You need _me _to collect someone?" she asked, eyes growing wide with interest. As she glanced about, some agents pointedly avoided eye contact and she practically started to jump about in her spot.

"Well, c'mon, tell me!" she all but begged. "Who am I "collecting"?"

Coulson couldn't help but question Director Fury's intel. The person before him couldn't possibly apart of the Avengers project. She was fairly petite with red brown hair that was cut just below her chin with dark rimmed glasses. Even in heels she maybe topped five foot six. It couldn't be her. Though there was something about the glint in her eyes as she waited for him to reveal the target she needed to acquire. Something was off about the geeky looking girl.

"His name's Dr. Bruce Banner. We need you to, well, _persuade _him to join the Avengers project. We really need him as a consultant for gamma radiation, which is his field of expertise," explained the agent. The girl nodded in agreement. There was a beat before she gave Coulson a sly look.

"So...he's a big guy?" she asked. "Or at least someone you can't physically overpower, right? I mean, that's why you're asking me isn't it?"

"You can say that."

"Well I'm in!" Her smile dropped for the moment, alarming the agents. "Oh, but before we go, I've got to feed my cat."

* * *

He had been over a year without incident. He had been very successful in the little town in India. It was actually kind of peaceful. Sure, it was cramped, bustling and maybe a little unhygenic, but it was nice. Dr. Banner liked his role in the town. People would come to him for advice or medical problems. Plus he had a better handle on the language now, a nice skill to have under his belt. It made evasion all the easier.

"Excuse me!" His ears perked up at the clear English. He was in a crowd, walking an even pace with his head down like always, nothing to attract personal attention. One foot in front of the other, they weren't talking to him. Someone else would answer them.

"Hi! Excuse me!" There it was again. The person couldn't possibly be talking to him. Not him. He lengthened his stride to creat a distance. Not him. The person couldn't be talking to him. No way. No one from home knew he was here. Someone else would answer, just not him.

"Ack!-Wait-slow down-Gotta-talk to you!"

Heart rate started to pick up when he noticed that the person was indeed following him. They were at the edge of town now, surrounding people becoming sparse. He took a breath, he was almost home. Almost there. Just a bit further and he would be in the clear.

There was a small shriek and he spun around at the sound, alarmed. The alarm quickly faded as he raised a brow at the girl who trying to pick herself up from the ground.

"And this is exactly why I don't get to go anywhere nice!" she grumbled to herself. Banner watched her straighten herself out, running a hand through her russet hair before patting the ground around her. She sighed and squinted up at the doctor.

"Sorry, do you see my glasses?" she asked. She was so nonchalant, it actually threw Bruce off kilter. He saw the glasses just out of her reach and slowly made his way over, picked up the glasses and held them out to her.

"Oh! Thanks!" she chirped. The bridge of the frames covered the freckles across her nose as she looked up at him. "You Dr. Banner?"

Before he could think of a proper lie, his mouth betrayed him. "Yes."

The young woman grinned in victory. "That's great!" Quickly, she got to her feet, brushing herself off, dirt on her tights and skirt. Shaking her short hair about to dislodge any other piece of debris, she took a breath and held out her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, Dr. Banner. I'm Bridgette Smith." Cautiously, Bruce shook her hand and released it as soon as possible, scarcely keeping skin contact. He folded his arms.

"So, what did you come for, Miss Smith?" he asked. He eyed her form, raising a brow at her blue heels. "You hardly seem dressed for the area." Miss Smith gave a laugh, hands finding her hips.

"I know that's right," she agreed. Her smile remained as she spoke to him, a trait Bruce found odd, or at the very least, disarming to him. "Do you mind if we go inside?"

His brow furrowed. She had glanced at his house just a dozen yards away. It was a lonely home on the outskirts of the town. The perfect location if the "other guy" decided to make an appearance.

"Of course. Right this way."

They entered the shabby home and Bruce took his spot on the other end of the room, wishing to keep proper distance from the odd girl. She looked around, wide eyes taking everything in, smile still faintly resting on her lips.

"Wow, have you been here for awhile now?" she asked, peering through an uncovered window. He shifted uncomfortably.

"I suppose I have now," he answered slowly. He cleared his throat. "Miss Smith, why are you here?" She turned to face him quickly, mouth forming a small 'o' shape.

"Right!" Her hand disappeared to the inside of her jacket and he took an aggressive step forward, assuming it was a weapon. It always was.

"Here we are," she said, pulling out a small folder. She held it out to him, not even glancing at his offensive stance, as if it didn't even register to her. "This would be for you."

"What is it?" he asked, not willing to take the file. The sense of forboding was rising steadily within him. Nothing good was going to come of this manillla folder and he knew it.

"No idea." Miss Smith gave a shrug. "I haven't read it, but I do think it's something to do wiuth gamma radiation." His gaze hardened, defensive.

"Really? And...just what makes you say that?"

"Well, that's what SHIELD told me anyway. That you're some kind of specialist in gamma?" she guessed. There was a slight pause before Bruce gave a breathy, humorless laugh.

"Of course. I knew this had to be them." He glanced out the window. "I'm sure it's safe to say that the entire place is surrounded?" Bridgette raised a brow.

"Um, no. Just me." She brought the folder closer to her, flipping it open. "I mean, if you want me to read it to you, that's fine."

"You expect me to believe that SHIELD only sent you to me?" he asked, ignoring her previous statement. She glanced over the tops of her glasses, distracted with trying to read the file.

"Yep. Just me."

"And if I say no?"

"No to what? The job or to me collecting you?" she asked.

"Both. Any. All of it," he answered. She shrugged, flipping to the next page.

"I'm pretty sure I have to bring you in anyway, but I'd rather you just say "Sure, Bridgette, I'd love to come!" At least I wouldn't have to carry you, no offense."

His fists slammed into the tabletop, a loud, resounding echo in the small shack of a home. Blue eyes were wide as she regarded him. He was certainly bigger than her. In height and in muscle mass. His skin was darker than hers, most likely from constant sun exposure which wouldn't be odd seeing as what part of the world he was located. His hair was dark too, kind of curly with some premature grey hairs at his temples. High levels of stress perhaps?

"Don't lie to me!" he shouted. He took a threatening step toward her, wanting to test the waters. This would be the point when the surrounding forces jump out and attack. "SHIELD sent you here to bring me in, like they always do. You have the place surrounded with probably the best the government has to offer, _because they always do_. So _don't _you lie to me!"

Instead of reaching for a weapon, or running as far from him as she could, the girl simply raised her eyebrows. Not moving.

"Are you done now?" she asked. "Because if you're done throwing a fit, I would really like you to take a look a the file. It actually looks really interesting. Something about a glowing cube, I think they called it a Tesseract or something-"

"Stop!" He was standing right in front of her now, looking down at her. Clearly he was peeved and breathing a little uneasy. "Stop your lying, and get away from me," he warned.

"Actually, you walked to me and I can't leave without you. I'd rather not have Fury after my hide, thanks."

She caught sight of his fists shaking, like he was holding back from striking her. Sharp eyes glanced back up to his face and she gave a little smirk. Coulson said not to make him mad. To persuade him, not force. But curiousity was getting the better of her, so why not make him mad? What would he do? Hit her maybe? That would be a laugh.

"You've got to get out of here," he warned. "Otherwise you'll have something worse than Fury after you."

"Sorry. No can do."

"Trust me...you wouldn't like me...when I'm angry," he tried again. This time she folded her arms, weight favoring her left leg. Oh no, she wasn't leaving.

"When you're angry? I can't say you're too pleasant right now," she admitted. "So what happens when you're angry? I've been given all kinds of warning not to piss you off and now you warn me too. So what is it?"

"Y-you mean you don't know?" he asked, surprise evident. He was still breathing hard and Bridgette thought he looked like he was fighting to regain composure. She shook her head.

"Nope. Didn't read your file." Now he doubled over, nails digging into the table as his hands tried to clench. Jaw tight as his body tremored. Wide blue eyes watched him with interest and apprehension dashed with excitement.

"You...stupid girl..." he growled, voice deepening and words slurring together. "You should've...read it...!" Letting loose a cry as his muscles spasmed and bulged beneath his shirt and jacket. Impressions of his hands were made on the table as they expanded in size. His previously tanned skin started to shift to a green type of color.

Steadily his shadow began to swallow her whole, her head rising and looking up to the still growing giant. Fear wanted to take hold, but adrenaline shoved it aside, opting to pull excitement forward. She held her ground, arms still folded as she witness the doctor bulk up in size. _Wow, so this is his ability_, she mused.

The giant gave an ear splitting roar, bringing his fists down and smashing the table and the surrounding floor boards, leaving a worthy crater in its wake. Hairs and nerves were alight with electricity as she watched him. He turned to her and broughts his large hands down on either side of her, bringing her level down to the bottom of the new crater. His mouth opened wide as he roared at her, forcing her short hair back.

"Hulk SMASH!"

Now would've been the time to run. Any other normal person would have peed themselves by this point and high tailed it out of there. Good thing Bridgette Smith wasn't your average person. Instead of running, crying, or fainting, she smiled up at him. There was a certain spark in her eyes, in her stance, in her overall attitude. She was thrilled.

"Wow, you really are a big guy aren't you?"

He roared at her.

"Good."

* * *

**R E V I E W! Yes, I know, starting another Avenger story. I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it. The Loki My King one is nice and all, but it seems just fluffy to me, so I'm not sure how long that will hang around (sorry sorry sorry), but this one, I can tell you right now, will be fun. Starting from the beginning (I'm actually going to see it again today with my sister, I could seriously sit all day and watch it over and over, it's fantastic!)**

**So, I hope you readers enjoy! Your reviews would be lovely as always!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Girl Who Can't Be Moved**_

**Chapter Two**

Bridgette looked over at the quiet Dr. Bruce Banner. The agents had him positioned on a medical table, lying flat on his back. Since his clothes had been, well ripped to shreds during his Hulk-out moment, she had rummaged through the remains of his home to put together another outfit for him. And a sheet to cover him in. Since she had to carry him to the SHIELD location, he was going to be damn well decent. Not to mention that he ruined her clothing as well. Tights shredded, skirt ripped and dirted, blouse beyond repair and heels broken. Luckily, the super secret spies supplied her with an agent outfit which was a little clingy for her tastes but it was much better than wearing rags. At least her jacket and scarf were all right, those were her favorite pieces anyway.

She leaned her cheek against her hand, sighing. It took her a second to realize that her glasses were no longer there as well. Hulk had smashed them while dealing her a mean uppercut, sent her absolutely flying upon impact. Not that it really matter, they weren't a true prescription anyway. It was a guise, to throw people off her scent and a good one at that. She sighed, she was rather fond of that pair too. In his time out, she had finallyt gotten around to ready his file (along with everyone elses). So his "Hulk" was caused by gamma radiation, which would explain why he was an expert in the field. It also gave Director Fury perfect opportunity to observe him and watch how he was managing, since Banner was rather skilled in avoiding detection. It also made sense why he was so edgy. She probably should have read the file prior to their encounter, but everything turned out all right so she wasn't too bothered. Her ears perked at the sound of stirring and she twisted in her chair to watch with blue eyes the doctor coming back to reality.

"Ughhhh..."

Bruce slowly woke up to the world, body throbbing and head pounding. The other guy had made an appearance in order to silence a nosy girl who didsn't realize that she had crossed the line. So much for his year without incident record. His arm went to cover his eyes as he groaned again. Mentally, he swore at himself. He had lost control again. Just because of some ignorant girl SHIELD sent. He was suppose to have more control than that by now-

"Mornin' sunshine!"

Startled, Bruce sat up quickly, looking around wildly for the source of the voice. The SHIELD girl was sitting curled up in a chair with a drink in hand, twirling the straw. She was dressed oddly, a one piece agent looking uniform but it was decorated with a clearly worn jean jacket and the same blue scarf tossed around her neck he had seen on her earlier. He gaped at her, stunned. She was just sitting there like nothing had even happened. No bruises, no broken bones. In fact, she looked just fine.

"I guess you can run pretty fast," he guessed, rubbing the back of his now tender head. That could be the only possible explanation.

"Hm?" She said, looking back over as she took a drink. Realizing what he had said, she held out a finger to signal 'one second'. "Oh no, I didn't run away. No way I could outrun you!" she laughed. His brow furrowed in concern.

"Then how-"

"-Hey, do you want something to drink?" she interjected brightly. She got up from her seat and made her way to a small refridgerator that was tucked away. Honestly, Bruce would never have thought to look for it. Beverages weren't exactly top of his to-think-about list.

"Looks like they've got soda, bottled water, that weird kind of fruit flavor crap. Um, and twinkies? I think it's a twinkie," she grimaced and shoved whatever it was to the back of the refridgerator. "When in doubt, throw it out, but since it's not miiiiine, I'll leave it for someone else to find. So, choose your poison, doc. I advise against the twinkie thing though."

He stammered for a moment. "Um, w-water's fine. Yeah, just water." Brown hair glinted red as she nodded, snatching the bottle.

With the seal cracked for him, she held out the bottle, almost as if it was a peace offering. He didn't sense any apprehension from her, much like before. Cheerful and yet nonchalant. It wasn't as if it bothered him but, well, it did bothered him. Especially when she was well aware of his other form.

"Um, thanks," he accepted, the bottle cool against his palm.

"No problem," she smiled.

Their room was vacant, white, and it only had a few neccesities like the bed Bruce was on, the chair Bridgette had been sitting in earlier, and obviously the discovered refridgerator. The girl fiddled with the scarf absent mindedly, as if bored as the doctor took a small drink. A beat passed and he could no longer stand it.

"Why aren't you hurt?" he blurted. "Sorry, but it doesn't make any sense." He glanced down in his lap to avoid her direct gaze, only to realize his change of clothing. Mental alarms went off instantly.

"H-how did I-I mean-I wasn't wearing this when I met you," he stammered, face growing warm. He screwed his eyes shut. Of course, he Hulked out which meant that his clothes were ruined. Sweet lord.

Bridgette laughed aloud, taking a seat on his bed in the space his angled knees supplied, moving so that she was somewhat indian style. She ran a hand through her short hair, looking over at him with a sneaky look.

"That's right, you weren't wearing that when we met. Then when we were fighting, you really weren't wearing much of anything. And after, weeelll...you know..." she trailed off, her silent words loud in his head. Bruce quickly hid his face in his hands, embarressed.

"But don't worry, after I carried you to SHIELD they got you straightened up and all spiffy looking," she shrugged. The man gaped at her, rather openly. Did she just say that she _carried _him? The girl couldn't possibly weigh over 130 and it wasn't as if she had exceptional muscle mass either, while he on the other hand, dwarfed her and was rather heavy, especially as dead weight.

She leaned forward and tapped his jaw closed. Smirking, she answered his earlier question. "I'm not exactly normal either, doc. I'm sort of _durable_, if you will."

At that moment in time, the door to their room slid open with a quiet 'whoosh' and a SHIELD agent stood at attention. He nodded in their direction, hands clasped behind his back.

"It's time."

"Time? For what?" asked Banner, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. Bridgette got to her feet as well, equally curious. The agent looked between the two Avengers cautiously, if a little worried. Though he kept his composure, wouldn't want to get fired on his first assignment. No way was he going to go back and work for Radio Shack.

"It's time to join Director Fury and the others," he stated. The girl nodded, excited while Banner was still very much apprehensive, and for good reason too. The agent nodded once more in confirmation, turning heel.

"Right this way, please."

Bridgette easily followed while Bruce somewhat dragged his feet. Sensing, and slightly irritated with the slow pace, the girl turned toward him and grabbed his hand, tugging him up to her speed.

"C'mon doc, I'm sure they've got plenty of cool stuff we can play with," she teased. Instantly, he tried to pull away but her grip remained firm, his only option being to control his breathing and allow her to lead him to the awaiting helicopter.

Great. Small, enclosed space in a flying metal vehicle high in the sky. That would go well. The blades were already spinning and ready to roll, the wind force tossling her hair making it look like a fire torch. The agent stepped in first, turned to extend a hand to the girl to which she accepted. The agent took a seat and Bridgette held out her hand to Bruce. Again he regarded her strangely, but this time he accepted it.

"Isn't this exciting?" she asked, glancing out of the windows. They took a seat as the door slid closed as they fastened their seatbelts. Banner eyed the small space warily, opting to close his eyes and work on his breathing. Deep breaths. In and out. In and out. Deep breaths.

"Yeah...exciting..."

* * *

The SHIELD base was a massive transportation unit out in the middle of the ocean. Bridgette leaned toward the window to get a better look. It was gigantic. There were military jets stationed on the outside ledges, dozens of people running about and getting everything prepared. Mechanics, soldiers, agents and other officers. Their helicopter landed smoothly, only feeling a slight bump as the vehicle touched down.

"See? That wasn't too bad," reassured Bridgette, looking over to the other passenger. Dr. Banner had refused to open his eyes throughout the flight, and only answering the girl's one side conversation with "mhmm"s and "yeah"s. Clearly, not the flying type.

"Right," he gritted. "Let's just get out..." So, of course, while the agent and Bridgette's buckles unclipped rather easily, Bruce had technical difficulties with his own. In short, it was stuck. The girl looked over at the agent, poor kid, who looked a little apprehensive at the thought of approaching the would-be Hulk.

"You big baby," she told the agent, who had the decency to blush. Taking it upon herself, she bent down in front of him, taking the buckles into her own hands. Giving it a good smack, it slipped into place, then carefully, she pulled and it unfastened without any fuss. Bruce could barely contain his embarressment as the girl unlocked him from the trap like a child, humiliated and heart wanting to pound. Forcing another deep breath, he calmed his pulse and got out of the helicopter, muttering a short thanks.

They had only walked a few paces when a small group of agents approached them, all faces wearing the same vacant expession. Bridgette grimaced at the sight of them, but at least there was only a 50/50 shot that they were here for her this time. That was a nice change of pace.

"Miss Smith. With us please," instructed the closest one. She wrinkled her nose in dislike. Damn. Instead, she sighed loudly, trying to do her best to diffuse the tension that was almost suffocating.

"All right boys. Let's go." She walked toward them confidently, shoving her hands into the pockets of her jacket. Smirking, she glanced over her shoulder. "Try not to have too much fun without me, doc!"

He simply avoided her eyes as he gave a small wave, making her laugh.

The agents kept her surrounded as they "escourted" her to the interior of the ship. Ship? Well it was on water, so ship could be the right word. A super-secret-spy-ship, that is. They led her down numerous halls, past dozens of unmarked doorways and passages. She kept her silence for once, busy commiting the path to memory, sharp gaze catching the details. One agent gripped her bicep to directed her into a white room and she ripped her arm from his hold instantly.

"I can walk just fine, thanks." She could practically sense how nervous they were around her and she sighed. It wasn't like she was Dr. Banner and going to go green and stomp them. Just don't touch her because she didn't like it. That's all.

"Yes ma'am."

They walked her into the white room which she recognized as a type of medical bay. There were small tables on wheels for the doctors and a table for the patient to sit on. She caught sight of the tray of needles and had to fight the urge to yell in frustration. Seriously? More needles?

_ "It's not going to work," said a young Bridgette, age ten at the time. The doctor checked his needle, not quite looking at her. None of them looked at her. Why not? She didn't look weird or anything, she wasn't even sick._

_ "We just need a few samples to analyze your blood," explained the doctor._

_ "I'm not sick," she argued._

_ "We know, but we still need to test your blood, dear." Dear. Hon. Sweetie. These grown-ups always tried to use sweet names to console but she didn't like it. She folded her arms across her chest pointedly, her feet dangling as she sat on the table, the sanitary paper crinkling in the always annoying fashion._

_ "It's not going to work," she told him again. He took her arm anyways, positioning the tip of the needle against the desired spot._

_ "You might feel a pinch," he warned. The little girl rolled her eyes. Grown-ups never listen to her, especially when she's right. Why didn't they?_

_ Instead of the needle slipping under her skin like it should have, it didn't move. In fact, it didn't even penetrate her skin. Concerned, the doctor applied more force and the needle proceeded to shatter. Gaping, he looked from the now destroyed needle to the girl who now shrugged, folding her arms again._

_ "I told you so."_

The agent called for her attention, snapping her from her short daze. "If you could please wait here, the doctor will be with you shortly, Miss Smith," he asked. She gave a disinterested wave, pulling a wrapped granola bar from her pocket to nibble on.

"Sure, sure. No problem." He nodded and the group turned heel and left, door sliding close behind them. A beat passed and the girl smirked when she didn't hear any bolt engage. Moving to the doorway stealthily, she kept her ear close as her fingers spread, using the lightest amount of force to move the door to the side. It obliged with no objections. Agents hadn't bothered to lock her in and she grinned. Clearly they weren't fully briefed or had not read the fine print of her file. Bridgette Smith was not to be left alone because she always, always found a way out.

On that note, she strolled down the halls, hoping to find something interesting aboard the super-secret-spy-ship.

* * *

**R E V I E W! Please and thanks to my readers who have reviewed and alerted this story already, your feedback only makes me more excited to write! I hope you all enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Girl Who Can't Be Moved**_

_Warning: movie **spoilers**! I'm going to do my best to incorporate them into the story just based on my memory. So you have been warned!_

_Disclaimer: lines from the movie, clearly not mine._

**Chapter Three**

It only took a few turns, a dive roll to avoid a wandering agent and some classic tip toeing, but Bridgette soon made it to the main control headquarters. There were rows of technicians wearing little headpieces that resembled a high tech blue tooth, all with computers of the highest looking technology she had ever seen. Heck, her cell was some junky flip phone. Dozens of agents worked the area below, she observed as she leaned against the railing, looking down. Every time she was always so surprised at the size of the SHIELD workforce.

"Wow...would you look at that..." she whispered to herself.

"Miss Smith." Spinning around to attention, she focused on Director Fury, doing her best to not stare at the eyepatch. That would be rude. Don't stare. Don't stare. He might just dropkick her if he really noticed. Taking a breath, she made her way over. Great, already busted for ditching the medical bay. Terrific.

"Miss Smith, this is Dr. Bruce Banner," he introduced, gesturing the man beside him. The doctor had his jacket tossed over his arm as he fiddled with his hands, doing his best not look at her directly.

"Yes, we have already been...acquainted," he answer, voice low. Bridgette smiled at him, tickled by his mild manner. He glanced away quickly to avoid the eye contact. Oh no, she wasn't having that now. She smirked.

"Yep, we've had good team bonding time so far, haven't we doc?" she teased. He mumbled something incoherant, running a hand through his dark curly hair. A short laugh was heard before Fury regained her attention with a pointed look, making her swallow the rest of her giggles. It was too fun to tease the doctor, she couldn't help it.

A man came from the lower section and stood before her. He was graciously tall, broad shouldered and muscular. His expression was very stern and he had blonde hair with a severe part just off to the side. He reminded her of those toy soldiers young boys typically got for Christmas. The stereotypical, perfect soldier. Suddenly she had to fight to urge to gasp loudly, eyes widening upon realization.

Captain America. He was Captain America.

_"Dad, who's this guy?" asked a little Bridgette, wandering about her father's lab. There was a worktable covered in photographs and sketches of the same man over and over again. Different angles, different sizes, but all the same man. Blue eyes squinted as she read the name scrawled on the bottom._

_ "Captain...America?" she recited. "Who's that?" Her father picked her up from behind, making her squeel in surprise. He snuggled her close as he picked up a photo and brought it back up to their level._

_ "This is Captain America," explained her father. She snuggled in close, little arms around his neck. "And he is a superhero."_

_ "A superhero?" she repeated, blue eyes growing wide. Her father laughed aloud, a hearty sound that she loved._

_ "Yes, my love, a superhero. He is The Superhero."_

_ "Wow," she awed, looking at the picture again. Right then, she made her decision. "Well, I like him." Again he laughed, setting the picture down and walking away._

_ "Of course you do, love. Of course you do."_

"This is Captain Steve Rogers," introduced Fury, gesturing to the man. Bridgette nodded, suddenly feeling very small, like she was a little girl again, gazing adoringly over the photos and hearing his stories at night. To squash the feeling, she squared her shoulders and looked him right in the eye as she offered her hand in order to swallow the blush. Which he nearly crushed hers with the simple motion.

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am," he said, tone even and controlled. For some reason, Bridgette couldn't help but hear a sadness in the undertone in his voice. Maybe she was hearing things, but she just couldn't shake it. So, she beamed up at him.

"It's great to meet you, Captain. I've heard a lot of good things about you." _Probably more often than I care to admit_, she thought to herself.

"Thank you, ma'am. I hope I live up to them," he responded, hands falling in place behind his back. At the soldier's attention, that was his stance. There wasn't a single muscle that was slack.

"I'm sorry to say that I haven't exactly heard much about you, ma'am. I think maybe I was given an incorrect file, your information was...well, lacking," mentioned the Captain, glancing about to see if anyone had a similiar issue. Banner nodded in agreement and Bridgette gave a sort of sheepish smile. Guilty.

"Which is exactly why Miss Smith ought to be in the medical bay, so that we may collect the rest of our information," explained Director Fury. His words were meant to jab her and she flinched out of being caught. At least it was reassuring to know that information traveled quickly.

"But medical bays are dumb," she grumbled childishly. Fury didn't seem to find her comment funny so she bit down on her bottom lip to stay quiet least she wanted to recieve another warning look. Fury kept his hands behind his back as well, surveying them all with his good eye. He was always an intimidating figure with his all black clothing, trenchcoat and eyepatch, he was someone you never wanted to cross. Which was probably why he was the guy in charge.

"I expect you three to get along well enough," he warned. Bridgette gave a loud exhale through her nose. Of course they were going to get along. They were mature enough. Even if the Captain was the only perfect result of the super soldier formula while she and Banner were the screw-ups. They would get along, right?

"Director Fury!" interrupted a computer techie. All attention went to him immediately and he typed away at his keyboard. "We have a 67% match for Loki's facial recognition-" The computer beeped at him and he typed again. "Wait, make that 75%-no, it's now a 97% match for Loki sir!"

Fury moved to below, looking over the technician's shoulder to double check the screen. Bridgette leaned against the railing, the Captain followed Fury while Banner only took a hesitant step forward.

"So where is he?" he asked. The tech pointed on the screen to the glowing dot and small window came up, showing a rather clear image of the mischief god. He was their enemy, Bridgette remembered him from the file. He was from a different world and wanted to rule their own for some reason. _Tourists_, she scoffed. _Think they own everything_.

"Stuttgart, Germany, sir," the man answered. "He isn't exactly hiding." Fury nodded and straightened to his full height again, turning toward the super soldier.

"You're up, Captain." Rogers nodded.

"Yes sir." Bridgette made to follow the blonde but Fury easily turned her about, leading her in the opposite direction. She looked up at him, confused.

"Agent Romanov, if you could show Dr. Banner to his lab, please." A female agent with short curled red hair nodded, strong stride taking the lead.

"You'll love it doc. We've got all the toys," she commented, tone even but inflicted with humor that made Bridgette smirk. The doctor simply followed without comment, though he still wrung his hands, noticed the girl. She turned her attention back to the director.

"Where do you want me at?" she asked, excited for her role. Fighting side by side with Captain America was entirely her dream as a young girl. Taking down the bad guys next to the world's first ever superhero, it still gave her butterflies.

"In Dr. Banner's lab," answered Fury. Her jaw dropped, stunned and very unladylike of her. In that moment, she didn't particularly care that she sounded rude to the Director of SHIELD.

"What?" she yelped. "Shouldn't I be going with the Captain? As backup? Support? Something?" She was hoping, praying, mentally begging that he was just holding her back to maybe, maybe give words of advice or something of the sort. Please please please just let her go and live out this one childhood dream. His good eye gave her a stern look and she had to fight to hold her tongue while her stomach turned cold with dread and disappointment.

"You need to be in the lab with Dr. Banner. Maybe he can pry your physical records from you. If you had complied sooner, you'd be on your way to Germany."

"But-I-if I could maybe just-"

"Go."

"I promise I'll be good!"

"Miss Smith."

"...Fine..." She started to walk away when a thought struck her, forcing her to about-face.

"Hey, so what do you call this...ship thing?" she asked. Fury raised his brow at the innocent question.

"It's a helicarrier." She gave a thumbs up.

"Helicarrier. Got it."

* * *

Dr. Banner was adjusting some of the instruments in the lab, trying to get use to all of the high end equipment. It had been quite awhile since his last visit to a proper science facility. It was refreshing to see a computer screen, whirring devices, wide stable worktables and space to move around in. Almost...relaxing..

Then the door slid open and his pulse picked up again.

Bridgette Smith, the Avenger girl that had no qualms with talking to him. Who blatantly ignored everyone else's warnings about "tiptoeing" around him, just in case he snaps and goes Hulk on everyone. She was unnerving and bold. Looked him right in the eye when she spoke, teased and joked around him. The actions were almost comforting, but he had to stop and ask, was she brave or foolish?

"Hey, Dr. Banner," she greeted.

"Um, hello," he greeted, hands starting to wring again. He made an effort to still them, annoying habbit. The girl didn't say much as she took a few strides and hopped onto the empty worktable, sitting indian style again. Brown eyes regarded her strangely.

"And, just what are you doing?" he asked. She lowered her head dramatically and held out her arms, wrists facing up.

"Go ahead! Take it from me!"

Bruce Banner could only stare incredulously at the girl.

"E-excuse me?" he stammered. After waiting a beat, she sat back up and looked at him and proceeded to burst out laughing. Her arms wrapped around her stomach as she laughed at his expense most likely.

"Y-y-your face!" she wheezed. "Oh my god, I wish you could've _seen _it!"

Giving a sigh, Banner folded his arms in order to try and hide his amusement. "What are you here for, Miss Smith?"

"Bridgette," she corrected, finally recovering from her bout of laughter. "It's Bridgette, doc. No one needs to call me "Miss Smith". Makes me sound snobby, not to mention but everyone around here seems to have a phobia of first names anyway." He removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, already wishing he was back in Calcutta where he could be working, working on his language skills and his heart wouldn't be beating so damn hard.

Sensing his stress, she gave an easy smile and shrugged off her jacket and proceeded to roll up the sleeve of the rented agent outfit. She held out her arm again, wrist up. "Fury told me to come get my blood work done. That's all. If you can, that is."

"If I can?" he repeated, concerned as he busied himself with preparing the tools needed. "I know how to take blood, Miss-I mean, Bridgette. I'm fairly trained." She nodded in agreement, fluffy russet hair waving.

"Oh, I believe you. Just try not to be too disappointed." He raised a brow as he finished preparing the desired needle.

"Is there something I should know about?" He prepped the spot on her arm for injection. "You're not going to stab me or anything are you?" he tried to joke. She smiled at his attempt, blue gaze glinting.

"Awww you doc? Never," she answered with a cheeky wink. "Though next time you feel like bashing me around, you really ought to buy me dinner first." The needle froze just above her skin. Bruce looked up at the girl, gaze wide and worried behind his glasses. _Ouch, too soon for that joke_, she mentally chided.

"So I did hurt you."

"Well," she shrugged. "You tossed me around for a good bit, but clearly I'm up and at it." She lifted her arms up in a mock flex, trying to disfuse the mood. Bruce placed his hands on the table, leaning against it as support. He shook his head.

"I shouldn't be here. I-I'm far too much of a risk to everyone on board-"

"Knock it off."

Bruce looked up, caught off guard. This was the first time someone cleanly interrupted his, well for lack of a better term, self-hate rant. When others heard, they just allowed him to carry on with it. Bridgette was watching him with those sharp eyes, expression set in determination as she studied him. The table put her at his height as he was leaning againt it as well, lowering his usual height and amplifying her own.

"You're not a risk. I'm fine and everyone else is going to be fine. Don't go overanalyzing the situation because that's when people mess up," she said, eyes downcast.

"You don't understand-"

"I understand just fine, Bruce Banner," she snapped, still looking away. "And even if I am wrong and you do Hulk out again, then fine. I'll stop you, just like before. No harm, no foul. End of story."

There was a small pause of silence, Bridgette slightly pouting while Bruce went over what was said. He carefully glanced back over at the girl, standing straight up again as he picked up the needle, double checking it. Curiousity pulled at him and he caved to it's need for knowledge.

"So, how did you manage to stop me last time?" he asked. She gave a breath of a laugh, sending him a crooked smile.

"With my wit and charm of course." He nodded in mock understanding, giving a small laugh of his own. So she still wasn't going to tell him. The new question was, why was she going through such lengths to avoid telling him? Was she ashamed of herself too?

"Is that so?"

"Absolutely." Taking a breath, she held out her arm to him. Her next words could have possible weilded a double meaning, but she pushed the thought away.

"Just give me a shot, Bruce. Maybe you can find something that SHIELD couldn't."

* * *

** W! I'd love to hear your thoughts as always my lovely readers! It's finally summer break for me so hopefully I'll be able to keep a steady pace when it comes to writing/updating!**

**p.s: The Avengers on just make me so, so happy. Everyone should check it out because it will make your day so much better!**

**Hope enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Girl Who Can't Be Moved**_

**Chapter Four**

"You might feel a slight pinch," warned Bruce. Bridgette rolled her eyes at the overused line with a sigh.

"I highly doubt it, doc." He placed the needle against the proper spot and pressed. The tip met her skin but refused to go any further. Brow furrowing, Bruce applied a bit more force to encourage the tool to function. It still refused and more force only resulted in the needle shattering. Confused, but not discouraged, the doctor tried again. The same fate was quickly followed by two other SHIELD-level high tech needles. Banner looked at the girl, incredulous. She looked sheepish again, almost blushing.

"Told you so." Bruce readjusted his glasses and peered closely at the skin, thumb brushing over the spot that refused to be punctured.

"What is this?" The skin was of normal fair tone, plush and slightly mallable under pressure as he tested by pressing lightly. Yet a sharp needle couldn't penetrate it. How very strange.

"It's apart of my...condition," she half answered. There was a brief memory flash. _The needle stabbed into her arm, the blue serum entering her body. The pain was immeasurable. She screamed for her dad, her mom, her brother, anybody who could possibly hear her..._Squeezing her eyes shut, she quickly squished the memory. There was a beat of contemplating silence and Bridgette sighed.

"It's kind of like armor." The doctor raiseed a brow in interested reponse.

"Really, armor?" questioned Bruce, taking another look. She nodded with another exhale, trying to ignore the familiar feeling of being studied and how much she hated it. Like eyes were crawling all over her skin.

"Preeeetty much." Dr. Banner waited a moment before glancing back at her.

"Do you know how much of an armor? Clearly resistant to needles, making you a doctor's worst nightmare," he tried to joke. A smile pulled at her mouth. She appreciated the attempt. She looked thoughtful for a moment, chin resting against her hand again.

"Let's see, needles obviously. I haven't bruised in years. Bullets don't do anything, they just kind of bounce off." She ticked off the points with her fingers. "Oh! I fell off a building once, that's how I caught SHIELD's attention."

"You fell off a _building_?" repeated Banner, removing his glasses for the moment. Bridgette grinned in response. _More like jumped off, but hey, technicalities..._

"Like I said, doc, I'm pretty damn durable."

The door slid open again and Banner stood up fully and took a step back, busying himself with cleaning up the broken needles. Director Fury stood at attention, hands clasped behind his back as usual. His good eye regarded them sternly, taking everything in. Bruce's always cautious behavior and Bridgette's nonchalance.

"Do we have your full information, Miss Smith?" he asked. Bridgette held out her exposed and unpunctured arm and smiled at the Director.

"No sir. I'm afraid you still can't have that part of me yet," she answered honestly, though a teasing undertone could be heard. Fury looked over to Banner for a proper answer and the doctor shrugged.

"Can't gain something that won't give," he answered cryptically. Translation: Can't get her blood if her skin won't give. The Director sighed.

There was a flash of silver and Bridgette caught it with outstandingly quick reflexes before the object could strike her head. Raising a brow, she examined the piece as she brought it to eye level. A silver bar, cylinder, maybe a foot in length, very dense, solid weight.

"What's this?" she asked, turning it over in her hand to gain a better understanding. As the bar rolled over, she couldn't help but think how good it felt in her hands.

"A weapon designed for you by SHIELD," he answered. "We thought you would be receptive to it well enough, seeing how your weapon of choice during our first encounter was a baseball bat." She smirked at the tone inflection, meaning that he remember the trouble she gave them during their first meeting.

If she remembered correctly, she shattered an agent's jaw and dealt several bruises and near breaks on those who dared to come close enough to her. The ghost of the emotion from the moment registered to her. She had been wide eyed and scared to death, her naturally amplified strength conductive through the baseball bat she had snatched on the run from the agents. That fear and panic had completely flooded her system. Fear that they were going to take her away and test her, make an experiment out of her. Put pieces of her under a microscope and examine her endlessly. Never leaving her alone again. Trying to kill her like the others had killed her father-

Her hand gripped the bar in order to pull away from the trip down memory lane, taking a deep breath. Fury tossed her the carrying case that went with the weapon. Bridgette hopped to her feet, slinging the strap across her body. It felt nice and comfortable. It didn't feel like it was constricting her or anything.

"Might want to get some practice. Break it in and all," Fury advised as he walked out of the lab.

The short haired girl looked over at the doctor to see him fiddling with his computer systems again. Well, that's what he was here to do. To use his skills in gamma radiation to locate the Tesseract that Loki, the Asgardian, stole from SHIELD and threatened the whole of humanity with as his prime weapon. Kind of an important job. No pressure. Huffing, she hopped back onto the table, legs crossed comfortably, examining the piece again.

"It's more like a club than a bat," she commented. Bruce glanced over and nodded in agreement, returning to his work. Squinting, she held it out at arm's length. Even if she was to strike an attacker, they would have to be too close to her for comfort in order to be hit. Slightly miffed, she swung it upward hard, as if to go in for a strike. The bar shifted, lengthing into a proper long distance weapon. Stunned by the morph along with the new distribution of weight, the girl was pulled backwards, tumbling off the back of the table.

"Ack!" she yelped, falling. She crashed to the floor ungracefully and loudly, enough to make Dr. Banner look away from his work.

"Bridgette?" he called. When she didn't answer he became slightly concerned. Cautiously, he approached the area where she fell. Did she hit her head?

"Are you all right?" He walked around the table to see the girl on her back, holding the bar up and glaring intensely at it.

"Okay, so maybe it's some type of Swiss Army SHIELD bat," she suggested. Bruce gave a breath of a laugh at the fallen girl. Blue eyes looked up at him, russet hair flopped back and away from her face which only made the freckles across her nose stand out further and she grinned, holding out her hand to him. Carefully, he accepted it and pulled her gently to her feet.

"Yeah, definitely going to have to fiddle with this."

* * *

After a few hours of quiet science work from Dr. Banner and mumbling practicing from Bridgette as she messed with the specially designed weapon, the Helicarrier became fully alert with activity. Agents could be seen dashing through the halls, shouting orders back and forth and rushing to finish preparations. Curious, Bridgette approached the door, peering through the glass.

"It'd be best to stay in here," advised Bruce, barely glancing up from the contraption he was working on. Bridgette held her spot, not advancing.

"Just looking, doc." An idea came to light. "Do you think they actually got him? That Loki guy?"

"Can't really say," he answered evenly. "But hopefully they have."

The next thing she saw was a group of highly armed security guard agents surrounding a single person. Wide blue eyes watched him intensely as they approached their door. He was tall with long black hair that was pushed back, dressed in some odd type of formal armor in her opinion. His hands were cuffed and he was heavily guarded, yet he wore this pleased look on his face, like everything was going the way he wanted it to. For some reason, it ticked the girl off, glaring as he passed their doorway.

He turned her way and smirked. The delicate hairs on her body stood up out of electricity and she gave him her most potent glare teamed with a scowl. Bastard. Turning about so not to look at him, she saw that Bruce had removed his glasses and was pinching the bridge of his nose, breaths deep and even. _So he felt that wave of immediate dislike too_, she concluded.

"Banner. Smith. Assemble," called Fury through the ear pieces he had delivered to them earlier. The two shared a look before nodding and heading out together.

* * *

There was a conference table assembled in the main communication center of the helicarrier. Back in the room with all of the technicians who were working diligently, though the girl could have sworn she saw one person playing Galager. But that couldn't be right since SHIELD probably couldn't define the word "fun". Captain America had taken a seat near the front of the table, expression serious as usual. He was dressed in his full uniform with the exception of his helmet and trademark shield. It was slightly modified from the images she remembered but it still looked good on him, not that she would ever doubt it. There was also another character, a tall man with long blonde hair and ridiculously muscular arms that stood at the head, looking about. It took a moment but Bridgette soon recalled his name from the files.

Thor. God of thunder, son of Odin and brother to Loki. Asgardian. She smirked in good humor. Well, of all the luck.

"Well how about that for a consolation prize?" she commented, breaking the stuffy silence. "Send out one, come back with the bad guy and a thunder god as a bonus!" The Captain and the god both looked her way while Banner hung back, opting to stand while Bridgette took the seat beside the first Avengers, adjusting her jacket and scarf that she had donned once more. Thor regarded her strangely and she gave a smile and a nod.

"Hi. Bridgette Smith," she introduced. Thor solidly approached her and proceeded to take her hand and place a kiss on her knuckles. Blue eyes were very wide as she stared at him, undecisive to whether she should thank him or knock him in the mouth.

"Umm...?" Instead, she went with a clearly eloquent answer. He raised his gaze from her hand to her eyes and he smiled kindly.

"I am Thor of Asgard," he introduced, returning to his full height that doubly towered over her as she was sitting down. She slowly nodded, still feeling incredibly awkward.

"Yeah. Hi there." Thor resumed his place at the front of the table and the girl leaned over to the Captain, whispering a plea.

"_Please _tell me he kissed you guys too?" Steve Rogers almost smiled at her question and shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, ma'am." She made a face as two more agents joined the table. The female SHIELD operatives Maria Hill and Natasha Romanov, both calm and collected, their faces betraying no emotion. _Now that's a skill_, noticed Bridgette. If only she could keep composure like that.

Captain Steve Rogers was the first to take the lead.

"So Thor, what's Loki's play?" he asked the god. Thor kept his massive arms crossed over his chest, in deep thought. His deep voice carried across the table with no difficulties.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract," he explained, rather forward.

"An army. From outer space," repeated Steve slowly. Bridgette ruffled her hair with a sigh.

"So now we have a god of mischief on board and a potentially incoming alien army?" she stated. Glancing about the table, Natasha gave a slight nod to confirm her assumption. "Oh. Well. That's...exciting..."

Bruce spoke up from the back, tugging his glasses off again. "So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Eric Selvig for."

Eric Selvig, one of the SHIELD members that were taken over by some type brainwash Loki performed during his opening act at the old SHIELD base. Apparently he had leveled the entire base, it was nothing but a homongous crater now.

Thor appeared concerned at Dr. Banner's statement. "Selvig?"

"He's an astrophysicist," Banner defined with a nod. The thunder god's brow furrowed.

"He is a friend."

Natasha Romanoff spoke up from her portion of the table. "Loki has them under some kind of spell. Along with one of ours." Bridgette looked over at the redhead, ears perking up at the bitter shade to her voice. One of theirs? A friend of hers personally, maybe?

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him," said Steve. "He's not leading an army from here."

"Let you take him?" asked Bridgette. "He doesn't really strike me as the kind to volunteer to surrender. Intentionally, anyway."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki," suggested Banner, arms crossed. "That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell the crazy on him." Bridgette couldn't help but smirk at his analogy since it was very much true. Thor took a warning step forward, gaze serious.

"Have a care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard," clarified Thor. "And he is my brother." The girl quirked her brow at his defense for his brother. Loki is obviously the bad guy.

"You just said so yourself that he's beyond reason, so who cares what his status is? A bad guy is a bad guy is a bad guy," stated Bridgette, folding her arms on the table. "And wanting to lead an alien army to take over the world? Falls into bad guy catagory."

"He killed eighty people in two days," stated Natasha, only adding to the girl's point.

Ouch.

"He's adopted."

Bridgette glanced back at the doctor for her next question. The eye contact was fleeting. "But what about the Iridium he stole? How's that relevant? Can't say I've heard of it before."

There was the sliding of one of the side doors as two people entered the conference. One was Agent Coulson who Bridgette recognized easily enough, while the other man was a public figure so huge, you would have to be living under a rock not to know his name.

Tony Stark of Stark Industries and the world reknown Iron Man.

"The Iridium is a stabalizing agent," answered Stark. "So that the portal doesn't collapse on itself like it did at SHIELD." He walked to the front, the subtle glow of the arch reactor showing through his shirt. He gave a pat to Thor's intimidating bicep as he passed.

"No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing."

Tony looked about at the screens, tapping away at a few. Suddenly he paused and covered his left eye, looking around. "How does Fury see these?"

Agent Hill spoke up, answering curtly. "He turns."

"Well that's exhausting," he remarked, turning back around to face the rest of the Avengers.

For the next quick moments Stark went into a rant, describing the properties and the purpose of the portal and the Tesseract. In short, Bridgette heard something about needing the element to stabalize and kickstart the portal, but in between those two points there were a lot of really long and very scientific terms that were above her bachelor degree. And she was pretty decent at science.

Then Dr. Banner was able to finish whatever nonsense Tony was spouting and the Iron Man lifted his hands in praise. "Finally! Someone who speaks English!"

Steve turned to Bridgette, whispering. "Is that what just happened?" Bridgette shrugged.

"No idea. That stuff's above my pay grade." Again, he almost smiled.

Tony approached Bruce and held out his hand, giving a firm handshake. "Dr. Banner, your work is unparalleled. And I'm also a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

Bridgette choked on a laugh, smiling.

"Um...thanks," answered Bruce tersely. "I think."

Then there was a pressure on the top of her chair and she looked up to the face of Tony Stark leaning against her seat. He quirked a brow at her, and she mirrored the look.

"Bridgette Smith," he stated.

"Tony Stark," she returned.

"You stopped the Hulk."

"And you're the Iron Man."

"How'd you do it?" he asked.

Bruce listened intently, almost dying of curiousity. He had to know how she conquered the other him, all without being killed. Sure her skin was armor like in its properties, but still, she shouldn't be so unscathed. Why didn't the Hulk crush her?

"Oh you know," she shrugged. "Just chatted over a cup of tea."

"Really now?" he tested. She nodded in agreement.

"Yep, had a nice chat. The china was lovely too. Had little pink flowers on it." Banner sighed. Again, she was dodging the truth. Was he never going to find out what happened?

"Well, I guess I'll just have to watch the video," challenged Stark.

"Wait-" started Bruce, holding out his hand to slow down their banter. "Wait, there's a video?"

"Of course. SHIELD keeps all records, especially of Avenger activity," answered Romanov.

Tony Stark gave a nonchalant shrug, ruffling Bridgette's already fluffy hair. "I like you, kid."

"I like me too," she laughed back, and fixing her mussed hair. Stark ignored Banner's contemplating expression and gestured to the doorway. To the lab.

"Shall we, doctor?"

There was a video. He could see what actually happened.

* * *

**R E V I E W! So there's proof of the Bridgette-Hulk encounter! Now to see if Bruce can get his hands on the footage?**

**Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are love!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Girl Who Can't Be Moved**_

**Chapter Five**

Bruce and Tony entered the lab and quietly began to work. They had Loki's staff which they could use as a router to direct them to the cube, or at least give them a general direction to work towards. Well, Banner was quietly working while Tony snooped around, tweaking and tapping every available electronic device as he opened a small package of snacks. Brown eyes glanced over at the genius, tempted to ask about the video. He took a breath and held his tongue, busying himself. No, he shouldn't ask. He really shouldn't. He wouldn't like what he would see. That much was certain.

"You should swing by Stark Tower sometime," offered Stark, approaching his work table. Bruce quirked a brow at the suggestion, small smile forming. "Top ten floors all R and D. You'd love it, it's like candyland."

The doctor gave a small laugh, scanning the staff. "Thanks, but the last time I was in New York I kind of broke...Harlem," he mumbled. Tony didn't seem too put off by his statement, circling to his side of the table. Steve Rogers entered the lab as well, hands behind his back as he watched the two scientists. He was hoping that he could be of some assistance, despite his limitations with modern day technologies.

"Hey, I promise a totally stress free enviornment." There was a quick zap to Bruce's side, making him jump. The Captain was alarmed as well.

"Ow!" He looked at Tony incredulous and the Iron Man was peering at him closely, intensely studying. He made a small noise of interest.

"Nothing?" he asked. Bruce gave a short laugh as he rub the spot where Tony jabbed him. "You really got a lid on this haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?"

"Are you nuts?" snapped Steve, advancing towards Tony. He shrugged.

"Jury's out."

Steve huffed, irritated with the man's antics. "Is everything a joke to you?"

"Funny things are."

"Don't worry, Captain," spoke up Banner. "I wouldn't've been brought aboard if I couldn't handle...pointy things." Tony clapped him on the arm, offering his package of treats.

"Blueberry?" he offered. Amused, the doctor accepted the treat. The Captain wasn't deterred from his dislike of Stark.

"Endangering the entire crew isn't something to be taken lightly. No offense, doc," he added. Bruce shrugged, not bothered. He knew he was a hazard as did everyone else. Tony rolled his eyes, his lack of concern evident.

"Keep your tights on Captain-" The blonde flushed, indignant. "-If anything happened, the kid could just come and save the day."

"The kid?" questioned Steve. Tony nodded, popping another berry into his mouth, catching it with a well tossed arch.

"Sure, she stopped him last time." Bruce tensed at the reference. He tried to remember their encounter, he really tried, but all he could recall was smashing a table and calling her a stupid girl. Everything after that was a dark fog.

"Bridgette." Short russet hair, glinting blue eyes, and a teasing smile. The girl who stopped the Hulk, the other guy. Stark tapped his nose, the charade cue for the correct answer.

"Bingo." Banner tapped his fingers for a moment, contemplating and curiousity becoming seriously overwhelming. Taking a deep breath, he placed his hands flat against the table.

"Do you...happen to have this video?" he asked slowly. "Of Bridgette and...the other guy?"

Captain and Tony both focused on him, curious themselves. Stark raised a brow. "Yeah, I can have Jarvis pull it up," he said, tapping a screen. Steve appeared concerned.

"Why do you want to see it? You were there," he stated. Banner took a few slow breaths, maintaining a solid control over his body as he remained cool.

"I, um, don't really...have full recollection when...the other guy, makes an appearance," he answered slowly and with difficulty. He hated admiting, well really admiting anything about the Hulk. He hated the loss of control, the lack of memory, and the damages that always followed.

"No problem, big guy. Got it right here," answered Stark, pulling up a screen and enlarging it to be easily seen. Bruce had to take a few more deep breaths to keep his heart rate under control from anxiety, and he crossed his arms over his chest. Finally, he was going to see the full extent of Bridgette Smith's ability of how she conquered the Hulk.

The film began with the surroundings of his small Calcutta shack. The agents were stationed all around the perimeter, much like he had assumed that night. The camera showed two figures inside, the thermal vision giving their sillouhettes an orange glow. They were talking but the agents didn't have access to that information as they apparently didn't bug the house. So it really was just her talking to him in there. Banner felt a twang of guilt for snapping at her.

A few short moments passed before the Banner figure moved agressively, bringing his fists down onto the table, he remembered that. The Bridgette figure didn't move, holding her place. He remembered her keeping her cool, not impressed or fearful of the violence he just demonstrated. In fact, she made some smart remark about it, returning to reading the file she had brought.

Then he started to hulk.

_The figure doubled over and the heat of his body changed from orange to red, swirling within his form as he grew in size, expanding overall. Again the Bridgette didn't move, her size shrinking next to the other guy._ Banner felt slightly nauseous, rehashing the memory. _The hulk finished his transformation and his roar could be heard over the video, to the agents' soundpieces at the perimeter. _

"Why doesn't she run?" mused Steve, studying the video intensely.

"She's a fool," answered Bruce solemnly.

"I think she's brilliant," defended Stark, arms crossed as well.

_ The Hulk swung his massive arm and struck the girl (_making Banner flinch_), her form was sent flying through the wall and out of the house. Her body bounced against the ground and as she was barrelling through the air again, she rightened herself midflight and landed on all fours, feet and hands digging into the dirt, spraying up debris. Now that she was outside, she was in her natural color, thermal lenses discarded. Her jacket was dirtied from the fall, scarf falling to the ground and her tights were torn. Her glasses were knocked clean off (_though Banner now knew that they were for decoration, not purpose).

_ She stood up slowly, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. The pale hand was stained red as it returned to her side._

_ The Hulk stomped through the rest of the house, advancing on the girl- _Dr. Banner turned around, unable to keep watching. The Hulk was going to pummel her. He was going to slam her into the ground until she couldn't stand any longer. He was going to break her.

_ "I am not here to fight you!"_ came her voice.

Startled, Bruce faced the screen again. _Bridgette was facing the Hulk but the green rage monster wasn't slowing down. He was going to run her over like a mac truck. Twin green fists came at her at an alarming rate to send her into the ground, but he was brought to an abrupt stand still. Blue eyes glinting, Bridgette matched his fists with her hands, holding them locked in place. Her feet were digging into the ground, heels of her shoes snapping under the pressure. But she was not pushed back._

"_**Bruce**__!" she called. The Hulk changed his stance with a growl, adjusting his fists so that they were open and he grabbed her arm in order to send her high into the air. Her form flipped as she gained incredible height. Nothing more than a rag doll to the gamma beast._

"I can't believe this," muttered America. "And she's not dead?"

"She's the product of another type of super soldier, Cap," answered Stark. "You certainly started a trend back in the day."

_Her body was coming back from her free fall, but something looked off. Her form was collected, streamline even._ Tony gave a laugh.

"Now would you look at that."

_She struck the Hulk's chest like a bullet, sending him toppling over and falling flat on his back with a deafening crash. The girl held onto him as he shook his head, staggering back up to his feet. She held her grip, knees against his chest, gripping his shoulders. Hulk clearly didn't like the closeness and he let out a deafening roar, right in her face, forcing her hair back._

_ Taking a breath, Bridgette gave her own roar right back._

_ The Hulk stared at her, stunned. She kept herself level with him, looking him right in the eye, so small next to the massive monster. Her right hand slipped so to grasp the back of his neck the best she could. She even dared to bring her face closer to his. He could very well eat her if he so wanted to._

_ "I am here to talk to __**Bruce**__!" she shouted, slowly and clearly. "I am __**not **__here to fight you!" _

_ The Hulk remained frozen, perhaps still dazed, and Bridgette was breathing hard as she maintained the contact though a little pale. "I need to talk to Bruce, please! I need his help-we all need his help!" she explained. A few heavy heartbeats passed and the Hulk still did not move, still did not hurt her. She took this as a good sign and she had to roll with it._

_ "I...I can talk to you too, if you want me to," she suggested, voice softer now. "I-I can tell you why we need your help..." The Hulk was not breathing as heavy as before, though his exhales still tossled her bangs due to their distance. Bridgette looked about, judging her distance to the ground._

_ "I-I'm going to get down now," she told him. The Hulk's dark eyes remained focused on her as she released her hold and dropped onto the ground, if a little ungraceful. Huffing, she tugged off her broken shoes and tossed them aside, opting to the stand in her ruined tights. _

_ They watched each other for a little while, the camera man's tension obvious as the screen shook slightly. Bridgette kept her hands on her hips where Hulk could clearly see them, stance steady. Slowly, he mimicked her, giant fists finding his own hips as he widened his own stance to match hers. Picking up the motion, Bridgette played a card that would sorely give her the disadvantaged if it went wrong._

_ She sat down. Legs crossed indian style easily enough as her skirt was ripped in random places, and she placed her hands in her lap so that he could clearly see that she was not up to anything._

Bruce couldn't help but feel his chest constrict out of fear. What was this stupid, stupid girl thinking? She should take her chance and run. _Just run! _he mentally begged.

_The Hulk glared at her, not knowing what to make of her move. Long, dragging seconds ticked by before he moved. At first it was slow and very cautious, because he still did not trust this new stranger. Yet, the ground shook in confirmation when the Hulk took a seat as well. The girl took a slow deep breath, beginning to speak evenly and as clearly as she could. Start from the beginning._

_ "His name is Loki, and he stole the Tesseract from SHIELD. It's like this blue, glowing cube of massive energy. Like, so much energy he can destroy the Earth, energy. And SHIELD can't track it because it gives off this gamma radiation that's so low, it doesn't even register to their high tech scales-"_

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

**Low Battery...**

"Oh, come on!" whined Tony as the video window displayed the message. The agent who had been filming the encounter with the most clarity had a dying battery, which left the three Avengers hanging at the end of the film with no proper ending. Jarvis tried pulling up another file, but to no avail.

"She reasoned with him," commented Captain Rogers, crossing his arms.

"So she's the Hulk Whisperer? After getting kicked around like a can for a bit," said Tony. Banner leaned against the table as the two others discussed her abilities, like her strength, endurance and possible speed. The doctor had to take a moment to compose himself, to steady his heartbeat and to try and straighten out his thoughts that were currently jumbled.

Like, why didn't she run? Was she so confident in her strength that she was ignorant of what could have been her death? Perhaps she was suicidal and hoping that he would find some way to end her? Why did the other guy, the Hulk, stop? Why did he allow her to talk to him, to reason? The Hulk was product of uncontrolled rage, the green beast the pure personification of untethered anger.

Banner was pulled from his thoughts as the two other Avengers started to raise their voices. Another argument already?

"An intelligence agency that fears intelligence? Historically, not awesome," said Tony, eating another berry.

"How can you not trust Fury?" exasperated the Captain. Of course Steve would have trouble doubting a higher up official, the man was a well trained soldier and did as instructed.

"He's a spy," said Tony, raising his arms in his own exasperation. "Captain, he is _the _spy! He's secrets have secrets. And once Jarvis finishes cracking SHIELD's protective codes, I'll know each and every one of their dirty little secrets." Steve looked to Banner for assistance, who held his hands up defensively.

"I'm just here to do my work," he deflected. "Just my work. That's all."

Bridgette peered from around the corner, curiousity getting the better of her. She couldn't help it, she was nosy and they were loud. Simple as that. The three men were inside the lab, Tony Stark, genius billionaire, Steve Rogers a.k.a Captain America, and Dr. Bruce Banner who doubled as the Hulk from time to time. At first they had been gathered around a screen and from the audio, the girl knew it was hers. They were watching her encounter with the Hulk which gave her the vague sensation of being studied, but she quickly shook it off. Though she had to fight a laugh when the film was cut short. Since the video feed was cut, they never heard what the Hulk himself told her at the end.

_ "Hulk...help...Bridgette..."_ She smiled at the memory, deciding that she would just keep that information to herself for now. No harm.

"We have orders. We should follow them," gritted Rogers, trying to keep his calm. Which was becoming increasingly difficult around Tony Stark.

"Following's not really my style," answered Stark. Blue eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, and you're all about style aren't you?" Sensing the tone, Bridgette took this as her cue to enter the room and work to diffuse the tension, the testosterone or whatever it was between the two. She hardly made two paces before Tony could get his next jab in.

"Of the people in this room, which one is A)-Wearing a spangly outfit and B)-not of use?" asked Stark. The Captain clenched his fists, wishing he could just sock the Iron Man in the mouth. That would shut him up for a bit. Not to mention, feel very satisfying.

"Just find the cube," he instructed. He turned heel and left, nearly plowing down the girl near the doorway but she managed to dodge. She glanced back at the Captain's back before looking over at the Iron Man who resumed his work like nothing had happened.

"Wow, you really know how to push his buttons don't you?" she asked.

"He'll get over it," deflected Stark, tapping away at another screen. He glanced back at her a gave a smirk. "Speaking of buttons, you really knew how to push Banner's. Just finished watching your debut with the Hulk."

"Oh, that," she gave a small smile. "Just got lucky, I guess. Y'know, sparkling personality and all that jazz."

Banner glanced up from his calculations, watching over the tops of his glasses, sure to keep his head down. Bridgette ran a hand through her fluffy russet hair, looking about.

"I know luck, Miss Smith, and I know a lot of the time, you've got to make it yourself." She blushed faintly at the compliment.

"Um, thanks, I guess that's true." She awkwardly cleared her throat. "Do you two need any help? Or am I just in the way?"

Banner started to speak up, appreciating the offer. "If you could just-"

"-Hey, kid, how come your files are hard to come by?" interrupted Stark. The girl tilted her head to the side, confused.

"E-excuse me?" she asked. Her pulse started to flutter. Tony pulled a computer screen around and pointed to a file that was titled _Bridgette Smith_: **Confidential**.

"I'm just curious as to why SHIELD takes the time to bury your information, rather than our own," he stated. It was becoming difficult to breathe as was evident by the rapid rising and falling of her chest, suddenly unable to draw enough air. Bruce removed his glasses as her complection continued to pale.

"Bridgette?" he called. "Are you all right?" Wide and startled blue eyes flitted between the doctor and the genius.

"D-don't," she begged Stark. "At least wait, until after this trouble's over. U-until I'm gone, th-then you can read it, but please, don't...not now..." Banner slowly began to advance, concern evident.

"Bridgette, what's wrong?" asked Bruce.

Shaking her head, she took a step back. "Y'know, I think I'll go see if the Captain needs help..." she excused before turning heel and running out of the lab, the new SHIELD weapon bouncing against her back.

If she could keep running from the past, then she would never stop. Never.

* * *

**R E V I E W! Please and thanks, your reviews so far have been very much loved! Thanks so much for taking the time to drop me a line, they always make me smile!**

**So we have some development in regards to Bridgette's history that she would much rather keep buried. What could it be? (wink) Not to mention that we now know how she defeated the Hulk!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Girl Who Can't Be Moved**_

**Chapter Six**

Bridgette ran down the halls, despretely trying to smother memories that fought and clawed their way to the surface, making her stagger.

_ That all white room with no windows...The neverending tests...She would scream and scream as loud as she could but no one ever came for her...No one came to save the little girl...The induced pain that felt like liquid fire, making her cry...They were drilling, drilling into her, trying to break the skin, her armor!-_

"No!" muttered the girl, pressing a hand to her temple. "No, no, no!" She was breathing hard, struggling to keep a lid on the past. To keep it air tight and locked away forever. She swore she would never have to think of that again, that she wouldn't have to even look back at it. Stumbling, she took refuge around the next hall, leaning with her back against the wall. She hadn't had a flashback in years and now wasn't exactly a great time for one. She was not going to stand for it.

There was a flicker of movement just at the edge of her peripheral vision and she looked up quickly, alarmed. Relief flooded her when she saw that it was the Captain, though his back was to her. Her brow furrowed, he looked suspicious, like he was up to something. Allowing herself this distraction, as it was well timed, she tiptoed toward the Captain. He came to a halt at one of the many sliding doors, regarding it studiously. Bridgette could see a keypad that would require a password and she raised a brow, interested. Instead of trying to work the technology, Steve gripped the edge of the door and pulled. It took a moment and his muscles strained for victory that was aquired only a moment later.

"I suppose that's one way to handle it," she commented. Steve spun around, startled by her voice.

"Oh. Miss Smith. I," he cleared his throat awkwardly. "I didn't know you were there." She gave a sly smile.

"Up to something?" she asked, interested. The Captain look toward the now open door, guilt obvious.

"I could help if you'd like," she offered. The blonde glanced at the now unlocked room and back to the girl. It'd be a perfect distraction.

"It's rather...unauthorized," he explained. She grinned up at him, the glint returning to her eyes.

"Why Captain, that's the best kind."

The dim and secretive room pulled them inside, revealing the different levels of equally sized, boring bland cases. Her shoulders sagged in lack of obvious excitement and she glanced up at the Captain.

"Sooooo, do we just start going through each one?" she asked. He gave a short nod.

"Seems like our best option."

"And what are we looking for, in particular?"

"Anything that shouldn't be here."

"You got it."

Steve took the lead with a cat like leap onto the second level. Smirking, Bridgette copied him to the step, the jump simple enough for her. He raised a blonde brow and she blushed faintly before jumping onto the next level in order to start her search. It was the little girl inside that wanted to show off a little bit for the hero. Her hero. He was always her hero. Quickly, she smothered the silly daydreams and set to work, forcing open the cases.

Case number one: Paperwork.

Case number two: Classified Paperwork.

Case number three: _Super _classified paperwork.

"I'm sensing a trend," she mumbled to herself. Still, the busy work was a nice relief, it kept her distracted enough. Even though she kept finding nothing but paperwork and other vague items, the steady motions of moving to the next case, fingers fitting underneath the lift, the pull of her muscles flexing to break the seal of the case. It was...comforting.

"So," began Steve. "That was impressive, you know. How you dealt with the Hulk." His voice carried from the lower level and she inclined her head in his direction to hear better, being pulled from her daze.

"Hm? Oh, Bruce?" She gave a small laugh. "Yeah, that was definitely exciting. The perfect reason to never piss off the quiet ones."

"Isn't that the truth." Now bored, she hopped onto a closed case, settling into her usual style. Her hand slipped into one of her inner jacket pockets and shse found her last granola bar. Contemplating,she decided to put it away. She had a feeling that would need it later. Still distracted, she removed the ear piece and tapped it a bit, unable to tell if she was imagining the humming sound or if she was just hearing things out of boredom. Bringing the piece closer, eyes squinting as she tried to find a problem. Her nail was able to catch on a small lift, shifting back. Curious, she returned it to its spot. She smiled, satisfied with her victory. No more humming.

_"-You're a monster..."_

_ "Oh no, you brought the monster."_ Her brow furrowed in concern. What was this? Some sort of mass communication? Was everyone hearing this?

_ "So, Banner. That's your play."_

Without any hesitation, the girl swung herself over the railing, dropping straight down to the main floor. Her landing was quiet and she propelled herself through the doorway.

"Bridgette?" called the Captain. But she was already gone.

_ "Loki's planning to unleash the Hulk. Send Thor in,"_ came the message. Bridgette put on an extra burst of speed, practically flying through the halls. Panic was starting to flutter through her viens, only encouraging her faster. A sickening feeling, panic. A feeling that she hated to revisit. The propulsion forced her bangs back as she sailed around the next corner. She had to get to Bruce, had to stop Loki's plan. If he released the Hulk, it wouldn't be like last time. There would be more people, noises, and interferences, she would have a hell of a time getting him to stop and focus in on her. To quiet him. To save him from the god of lies.

The lab came into view and she pulled open the door, running inside.

Okay, so running into a scientific lab was probably _not _her greatest idea.

"Ah!"

"Whoa!"

"Watch it!"

_ Crash!_

Not her greatest idea: confirmed. She had plowed directly into Dr. Banner, who at the time was holding some kind of scientific device that went airborne the moment they connected. Luckily, Tony had the reflexes to snatch it before it hit the ground, whatever it was. Bruce's arms encircled her so to stop her forward motion, but the momentum knocked both the doctor and the girl off their feet, skulls cracking against each other from the opposing forces. The two crashed onto the floor, her forehead bumping against his chest now.

"Oww..." they chorused.

"Sorry, doc," she apologized, pulling herself up onto her knees. She was leaning over him, the layers of her hair acting as curtains, cutting off her peripheral vision. She was very close to the man, one hand splayed against his chest, the other keeping his arm pinned between her hand and her body, his arm was loosely around her lower waist from his earlier attempt at stopping her. Looking down at the doctor who rubbed his forehead, she noticed that she knocked his glasses off as well. Embarressed by her performance, she grabbed the glasses and helped Bruce to his feet, her hand small against his own. She tiptoed and returned the glasses to their proper place on his nose, fingertips grazing the sides of his face. After brushing off his shoulders and giving his chest an apologetic pat, she gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry about that," she said again, with a shade of a blush.

"It's...it's all right," Bruce stuttered. "Yeah, it's, um, it's all right."

Bruce forced himself to take a deep breath, trying to settle the now stirring Hulk inside of him. The brief flash of pain when their heads collided had woken him, ready to react the quick hurt. As soon as it registered to him that it was Bridgette and only an accident, the other guy started to react to their physical contact instead. He felt his arms wrap around her so to bring her to a standstill, which failed. He felt her body fully against his as they fell to the ground, her head coming to rest against his chest. Her hand resting against his chest, above his pounding heart while the other slipped down his arm before reaching the ground. She had leaned over him, assessing the damages, her short hair tilted forward as the blue eyes regarded him. Then she helped him to his feet, and when she leaned in close to return his glasses, he held his breath. It had been so long since he last had full physical contact, especially from a woman. The Hulk, by this point, was itching to streatch and to fully react to the increased heart rate. Bruce couldn't understand. Why the other guy was reacting so strongly to her? It about made his head hurt, but that could just be from the fall.

"So what is it, Lassie?" asked Tony, setting the equipment down. "Timmy fall down a well? Grandma in a ditch?"

The girl looked between the two, confused. Banner was still hyperly aware of how close she was to him, standing in his personal space.

"Didn't you...get the message?" she asked slowly. Both men gave her mirroring looks, clearly stating that they didn't know what she was talking about.

"What message?" asked Stark. She gestured to the earpiece, expression falling into a grimace.

"I...probably wasn't suppose to hear that, was I?" she guessed, guilty.

Concerned, Bruce couldn't control how his hand reached out to graze her arm. "What did you hear?" As soon as his fingers brushed the material of her jacket, he quickly recoiled. Control. He had to keep control, even if the other guy wanted the contact as well.

"That Loki-"

The door slid open once more, revealing Agent Romanov and Director Fury. They both looked rather tense, only confirming the message Bridgette overheard.

"The man of the hour!" greeted Tony, gesturing to the Director. "Just the one we've been looking for!"

"What're you getting at Stark?" asked the Director. "This isn't the best time to go hacking into unauthorized files. And yes, I know you have." The Iron Man pulled a screen forward, pointing at the weapon diagrams he had found while he was snooping in places he shouldn't have been.

"So what's Phase 2?" he asked nonchalantly. "Because it looks like a blast. Really fun."

At that point, the Captain stormed in, dropping a piece of weaponry on the counter loudly to attract full attention.

"Phase 2 is manufacturing Hydra weapons," answered Steve. "Sorry, computer's a little slow for me."

Bridgette noticably paled at the name, the color rushing away from her face. _Hydra...!_

The arguing started up quickly, escalading in volume and intensity quickly. Natasha actually moved herself in front of the girl, standing between her and Bruce. Bridgette looked at her strangely. What was she doing?

"Dr. Banner, you may want to consider removing yourself from this enviornment," she advised. Banner stepped toward Tony and the screen, gesturing to the missile blueprint.

"I'm not going to leave just because you get jumpy. I'm more concerned why SHIELD's creating nuclear weapons with the Tesseract acting as the primary power source," he argued. Director Fury took a cautious step forward.

"Doctor, it may be best if you calm down. Agent Romanov, would you escourt the doctor back to his-"

"Where? You rented my room," he remarked darkly. Loki's cage. Bridgette looked between the doctor and the director. They built that holding container for Bruce, the Hulk? Her heartbeat started to pick up, the feeling of dread growing.

Fury tried to smooth the situation over quickly. "The cell was just in-"

"-Just in case you needed to kill me?" interrupted Bruce. "But you can't. I know-I've tried!"

Bridgette gave a quiet gasp as she looked over at the doctor, wide eyes startled. Silence filled the room quickly and Bruce folded his arms over his chest, shifting uncomfortably. He shrugged.

"I got low," he explained. "I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the "other guy" spit it out."

The girl could feel her chest constricting, breathing with some difficulty. She wanted to cry. Right there. She just wanted to cry her eyes out. Again, her own echoes were haunting her. She placed a hand to her temple, fighting to block it out. They needed to stay out, to stay buried.

_A teenage Bridgette ran up the flights of stairs, taking steps at a time. The sound of military units entering the building were loud and obvious. She was breathing hard, wheezing as the tears rolled down her face. She looked up the stairwell. The stairs would take too long. Looking down the empty coloumn, she could see their uniforms and guns filling the first level. Quickly, she prepped her feet on the railing ledge and jumped to the next level, hands finding their holds. Good, this was much faster. She continued her climb, creating a distance between herself and the men._

_ It was only a matter of moments before she was able to burst through the door that led to the roof. Half gasping and half sobbing, she kept looking over her shoulder, long hair whipping in the wind. Her bare feet were dirtied from the concrete but she kept running, legs pumping hard. The edge of the rooftop was drawing closer with each step. She didn't slow down. She wouldn't ever slow down. She wouldn't let them get her again._

_ Her foot found the ledge just as the roof door slammed open again, the shouts and commotion from the men jarringly loud. Taking a big breath, she took one last fantastic jump. The busy night city traffic was so far below her, little spots of lights in the streets. She rotated her body so that she was looking up at the sky as she fell. Her arms were outstretched as she started the descent, finishing the arch of her jump. _

_ The sky was so clear that night which was odd for the city. She could see the moon and even the twinkling stars. The breath was ripped from her as she gained speed, the ground racing to meet her. Slowly she closed her blue eyes. She was ready._

_ People screamed when the girl drilled into the ground, actually forcing a small crater beneath her. Cars swerved to get out of the way, crashing into each other. Civillians called for 9-1-1, and an ambulance's sirens could be heard wailing._

_ Bridgette began to cry once more when she realized that she wasn't dead. She wasn't even bleeding. She was still alive and she hated herself for it._

"It was because of people like him!" argued Fury, snapping Bridgette out of her echo. The Director was pointing at Thor, his enterance she missed as well. They were creating the weapons because of the Asgardians?

"Me?" asked Thor, not understanding. "My people only want peace!"

"But you're not the only people out there!" Fury argued back. She took a breath, regaining her voice.

"But having a nuclear deterant of the Tesseract's level is a huge calling card," she reasoned. "We'd be drawing too much attention too ourselves to too many unknown sources!"

"It's better than being completely unprotected!" snapped Fury. Banner took a warning step forward.

"Are you all really that naive?" asked Romanov. "SHIELD moniters all potential threats."

Bridgette sighed, exasperated. "But how can you moniter what you don't know? That energy could be sending a signal to who-knows how far!" Banner stepped up also.

"Is Captain America a potential threat? You consider the rest of us a hazard," he pointed out. Tony Stark looked over at the Captain, mocking brow raised.

"Are you on that list? Are you above or below angry bees?" Steve Rogers clenched his fists, stepping forward to engage, more than ready.

"Take away that suit, Stark. What are you?" he growled. Clearly implying that he was nothing without the Iron Man.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist," he answered coolly. Steve clenched his jaw, irritation rising.

"I swear to God, Stark, one more crack..."

Tony raised his hands defensive, looking around. "Threatened! I feel threatened!" Bridgette huffed and made her way over, shoving both of the men so that she could stand as referee in the middle.

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty. Now knock it off," she snarked, giving each of them a stern look. "We're suppose to be a team!"

A small beeping sound came to life, adding to the noise they were making with their arguing. The device that was tracking the Tesseract's engery.

"Now what?" grouched Steve. Bruce made his way over to the computer, putting his glasses on again. He typed something, eyes squinting as he read the screen. For some reason, Bridgette had the feeling of dread creeping over her. Looking around, she couldn't find anything wrong. Nothing seemed alarming or out of place-

_** BOOM!**_

* * *

**R E V I E W! Please and thank you, you guys have been fantastic so far! I know we're still sticking to the movie script, but you'll see why we need it soon enough!**

**Dun, dun, dun, here come the bad guys! Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Girl Who Can't Be Moved**_

**Chapter Seven**

_ BOOM!_

The force of the explosion sent Bridgette flat onto her back, whacking her head against the floor. The chaos that followed was immediate. Everyone got their feet, hurrying to their attack positions. She saw Steve and Tony dash out together, muttering something about a suit. Rubbing the back of her head, she got back on her feet with minor stars in her vision. Ouch.

The hole in the middle of the floor caught attention first and she couldn't recall if Bruce had left with everyone else. Did he leave or maybe he-

The Hulk's roar echoed throughout the Helicarrier, making the floor vibrate beneath her very feet. Found him.

"Oh no...!" Dashing to the edge of the new hole addition to the lab she jumped down to the lower level. "Oh no, oh no, oh no!" The green figure had just started to run and Bridgette was quick to follow.

"Bruce!" she called. The Hulk was too busy roaring to hear her. She kicked it into high gear, chasing after him. There was debris everywhere. Ripped and broken metal pulled from their sockets, wires hanging free, their sparks showering those beneath. She jumped over the rubble, slipping past the narrow paths that the fallen equipment created. The floor still shook with the Hulk's heavy footsteps as he ran and Bridgette tried to catch up. There was the flash of red hair and gunshots, the calling card for Agent Romanov.

"Shit!" she swore. Looking about, she saw another workman level, a narrow strip with a railing. Muscles tensing in her legs, she jumped up, using the railing as leverage to swing herself over onto the next landing. Good, this angle was much better she decided as she took off again.

The Hulk and Natasha were still aways ahead and she growled out of irritation. There was another path just up ahead, a service man's route. Not lingering on the thought, she took the small ramp, allowing blind faith to lead her. Her surroundings were nothing more than a blur, blue eyes flickering from important point to potential path. Glimpsing the factors that mattered at that very moment.

There.

Her hand caught on the railing and swung underneath, dropping back onto the lower level. She froze, low to the ground. It was strangely quiet, like everything was holding it's breath. Quieting her own breathing, she cautiously took a step forward, needing to get a better look. Where were they? Did she miss them? Did the Hulk get her? She prayed not.

The Hulk roared again and Bridgette jumped a good foot in the air, startled out of her skin, hairs raised. There was another gunshot, followed by the sound of some pipe hissing. Blue eyes rounded as a storm of glass headed her way. The floor vibrated so bad it nearly threw her off her feet, like an earthquake. Staggering, she could see Natasha running her way. No, not just running. Running for her life. Which made sense when it became clear how close the Hulk was to her, and gaining. His gigantic green form was shattering the doors, spraying shards of glass everywhere. Adrenaline was flooding throughout her system fast-or had it already begun so earlier? Her pulse was skyrocketing, heartbeat pounding like a drum, senses on the highest alert. She really had no idea.

All she knew was the proper time to jump.

Her body dove across the path of the oncoming Hulk, colliding into Agent Romanov and tackling her so that they both tumbled out of the path. They rolled a short distance, Bridgette pinning the agent beneath her so to act as a temporary shield. The Hulk's shadow loomed over the instantly, for something so big, he was very agile. The girl was hoping it would take him a bit longer to slow down and then turn to face them.

Bridgette got to her feet and faced the Hulk, very cautious. She held open her arms, showing that her hands were empty and that she wasn't prepared to strike him. Leaving herself completely open for a shot.

"Hey, big guy," she spoke carefully. He was breathing hard, fists clenched and ready to fight again. There was a moment as he waited, recognizing her. She could see his eyes squinting as she begged for him to remember her and not smash her down. The floor had finally stopped quaking when he spoke up.

"Bridg...ette..." he recalled. She nodded, daring to take half a step forward, nothing too fast.

"Right, Bridgette. You remember?" she asked. It would be rather difficult to forget the girl who roared in the face of the Hulk, in her opinion. He was still breathing heavy, nostrils flaring and he saw Natasha behind her. He took a step to the side as if to approach the spy and Bridgette mirrored him, keeping her hands out defensive.

"No no, she's a friend. She's not going to hurt you, okay? She won't hurt you," she promised, making sure to keep her tone gentle and reassuring. Not that the agent could hurt him, anyway. Hulk still shuffled, not wanting to settle down and be still. Heart racing, Bridgette kept up her role as Romanov's personal shield. Swallowing dryly, she decided to keep talking, to remain a distraction, a point for him to focus on.

"The fall hurt didn't it?" she asked. Hulk looked at her quickly, attention closing in on her. "That's why you got mad? That fall must've hurt. It was loud too, some kind of explosion hit the ship."

"Fall...hurt, Bruce...not Hulk..." he clarified. She nodded in understanding, a smile forming.

"Of course, you are very strong," she stated, smiling. The rise and fall of his chest seemed more even now, like he was starting to relax. Thank goodness.

"Bridgette...strong...like Hulk," he pointed out. She gave a modest shrug of her shoulders, smiling a bit easier now.

"Sort of, big guy. Sort of." Both Hulk and Bridgette stilled when they heard a rustle of movement. Then the girl paled, unable to call out in time.

At that moment, Thor came barreling through swinging his mighty hammer in an arch. The hit connected with the side of the Hulk's face, sending him off his feet and through the nearest wall. The connection was lost. Completely shattered.

"No!" called Bridgette. She turned quickly to Natasha, assessing her status first.

"Are you okay?" she asked. The stunned agent didn't answer and she knelt down to her level, taking her firmly by the shoulders so that she would focus on her.

"Natasha. Are. You. Okay?" she asked again. She could feel the woman shaking but she gave a nod and that was all she needed, taking off after the other two Avengers.

Thor and the Hulk were locked in a fight, the god holding his own rather well. Taking a breath, Bridgette ran towards them, no real plan in mind. The two giants clashed again and again. Hulk brought his fist down and Thor blocked with his wrists, locking the fist in place.

"Banner!" he called. "Try to think!" Hulk roared, applying more force and the god staggered beneath the weight. Freeing his right hand, he swung his hammer up, striking the Hulk hard enough to send him flying and he crashed ontop on of SHIELD's jets. Shaking his head, he got back to his feet, more angry than before.

"Thor! Stop fighting! Give him some space!" she begged. She tried to place a hand to still the Asgardian weapon and Thor tossed her back, intention to move her from the danger. Which was understandable to her even as she rolled across the floor, but Hulk roared again. He tore off a piece of the jet's wing, whipping it at the god, making him fly instead. Lifting her head from the ground, more SHIELD agents were entering the flight bay, covered in head to toe combative gear.

_ "Enemies are wearing SHIELD gear! I repeat, the enemy aboard are wearing SHIELD gear!" _came the anouncement. Growling, Bridgette got to her feet, reaching for her personalized weapon. The black cladded "agents" started to advance, shooting at the three Avengers. They unloaded their clips, full blast, clearly giving away that they were the bad guys. The bullets rebounded against her skin as they always did, more like irritating pelts than anything. She flicked her wrist, extending the weapon as she started to run at them.

The first man went flying at her swing. She knocked down three more with the next, lengthening the weapon as she needed. The weapon responded to her lightest touch, increased grip, or curve of her wrist as she moved. One man grabbed her arm and she used him as a weight, allowing her to pull herself toward him, hitting him across the face, cracking his mask. Now they were circling her, trying to hem her in. The bullets kept bouncing off her body, hot stings and quickly becoming annoying. She took the weapon with both hands and bought it across her body in a fierce swing. The invaders flew at the contact.

Next thing Bridgette heard was the shattering of glass and a rapid firing of a weapon much bigger than some handheld firearm. Bringing her arm up to deflect the rogue shots and debris, she could see one of SHIELD's fighter jets aiming it's guns at the Hulk, unloading its full ammunition his way. The shots bounced off his broad back, but it succeeded in gaining his attention. He roared again, moving his focus to the plane. Blue eyes widened and she gasped as he started to charge at the plane.

"No! Bruce, stop!" she yelled. It was no use. The Hulk jumped from the landing, catching ride on the jet's topside. The jet started to faulter and sputter out as he pounded the aircraft, tearing away at it. Small areas of fire were already popping up, smoke issuing. The pilot tried to eject out of his cockpit but the Hulk wasn't having it. He grabbed him by the chair.

Bridgette kicked her body into gear, flying past Thor who callled after her.

"No, Bridgette! This is unwise!"

She didn't listen. Instead, her weapon lengthened considerably and she jabbed one end into the broken floor, and with just a bit of force, she was flying. Flying through the air was such as novel sensation, like she weighed nothing. The bar shortened to its bat form and she used it to whack the Hulk's wrist, forcing him to release the pilot and continue with his evacuation route. She returned the weapon to her holster, grapping for some sort of support. The jet was still going down, she and Hulk were both struggling to find a secure spot. The wind whipped her hair about like small torch as she tried to move to the edge of the jet.

The helicarrier was getting farther and farther away. Even with her best jump, she didn't know if she would make it. The realization dawned on her.

"Oh no..." she breathed. "No!"

The tip tap of her feet running across the metal was deaf to her as she ran to the edge of the fighter jet, using her strength to jump. Her hand reached as far as it could but she wasn't anywhere close. Fingers grasped air. The jet exploded as well, an extra burst of air forcing her away.

The shrill wind howled in her ears as she fell, stealing away her breath so that she couldn't even scream. How high were they? Were they above a city or town? What was beneath her, land or water? She would take land over water any day, as she wasn't a swimmer. Would this kind of fall kill her? Falling from a helicarrier seemed a bit more life threatening than some building's rooftop. What if it did? She didn't want her life to end now, not when she was finally living it.

Suddenly there was another force upon her, but she could barely open her eyes against the wind pressure. The force encompassed her entirely and she could feel herself become pinned. Forcing open her eyes, she could see green. The Hulk had her tight to him, arms surrounding her form and he had turned her so she was facing his chest. Was he protecting her? She squeezed her eyes shut again, chest burning from lack of air that their speed had stolen from her. Giving a short thought of hope, she prepared for impact.

* * *

"How many?" asked Tony. The Iron Man and Captain America were both standing where Loki's cage used to be. Now there was nothing left but a high tech room surrounding an empty space.

"Agent Coulson, Thor, Dr. Banner, and Miss Smith," accounted Steve solemnly. The two leaders were quiet. The blonde glanced over at the billionaire.

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?" Tony Stark was on him in a heartbeat, the man thought he was going to grabbed by the collar. Stark stood very close and used every ounce of leadership and intimidation that he had, in order to make his words all the more true.

"We are _not _soldiers, Captain. Not Coulson, Thor, Banner, or Smith. None of us are soldiers."

_"The one that can find the cube, is that the only word I mean?" asked the doctor, wringing his hands as he spoke to the Captain on the helicarrier upon arrival. They both knew the truth behind that statement. The one who could find the cube also doubled as a huge liability. A threat to the entire crew. The Captain shook his hand firmly._

_ "It's the only word I care about, doctor." And he meant it._

_ "It's great to meet you Captain. I've heard a lot of good things about you," greeted Bridgette. This girl who had scarcely any information in her file. She had been assertive in offering her hand in a proper greeting and had flashed him her smile, exposing how excited she was to meet him._

_ "Thank you ma'am. I hope I can live up to them," he had answered. Her smile assured him that he had done so already._

The agent, the god, the doctor and the girl, all gone. One deceased, and the rest were as good as dead. The doctor with a terrible monster inside, as a result of trying to copy the super soldier serum that worked for Steve Rogers. The girl who was another attempt at replicating his transformation. She gave nothing away but there was some sort of secret beneath her smile and nonchalance.

And yet, this boy from Brooklyn was still alive. Still the living legend watching his comrades die.

* * *

The crash was jarringly painful.

They smashed through the roof of some type of factory, sending the nearby pigeons scattering. After the roof, they created some kind of crater crash site, broken chunks of concrete tossed about, mangled equipment that happened to be the vacinity. The two were lodged deep in the mess, almost like a valley trapped by mountains of broken cement. The force from the impact made the Hulk release his grip out of reflex. Bridgette bounced against the rubble, loudly smacking her head against a particular corner. Her jacket was torn and jagged in multiple spots yet it still clung to her. Her skin showed no signs of trauma but the velocity and the amount of force her skull endured from hitting the stone were adding up quickly. Her skin was her armor but she wasn't as indestructable as she liked to believe.

Her body rolled back down the hill to rest beside the Hulk, softly leaning against his arm while her back to him. He tried to move as well, but even his giant form was suffering. He could barely lift his head as he glanced over at the girl.

"Bridg...ette..." he muttered. She didn't answer and his head fell back as he slipped into unconsciousness as well.

* * *

**R E V I E W! Your thoughts would be as lovely as ever and so great to hear from so many of you, it really makes my day! Sorry if it's a little shorter than usual, but I wanted to get this scene out before the next major battle! Coming soon!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Girl Who Can't Be Moved**_

**Chapter Eight**

Bruce stirred with a groan. The rubble beneath him shifted as he tried to sit up. His body was battered and sore, not to mention that the crater was full of jagged concrete which wasn't all that pleasant to be sitting on. Especially with his lack of clothes and overabundance in physical exposure. Gingerly he lifted his hand to his head, trying to remember what had happened. What had made him Hulk out again?

There was arguing from everyone, the lab was echoing with their raised voices. Then the computer was sounding out an alert, finally locating a perimeter for the Tesseract. He remembered typing on the keyboard, trying to pinpoint the location. That was when it happened. The explosion. Crashing onto the floor below, body throbbing and he was already irritated from the previous arguing with Fury about his nuclear weapons and how he was using them. His body had started the spasms, the Hulk inside wide awake and ready to fight and defend himself. His mental restraints were snapping as his muscles bulged in size, height increasing and skin turning green. The last thing he could clearly recall was opening his mouth to release a deafening roar...

"So you're awake now?"

Bruce slowly looked over his shoulder to see an older gentleman standing at the edge of his crater. He was dressed in an old janitorial uniform, watching him curiously. Bruce ran a hand through his curly hair with a heavy sigh.

"Was anyone hurt?" he asked. Ouch, his jaw really hurt too. Must have taken quite the hit. The old man gave a short laugh, leaning against his broom.

"No one around to get hurt," he answered. "You scared the shit out of some pigeons though."

Relief flooded his system, shoulders slacking. Thank goodness, he hadn't hurt anyone this time. "Lucky..." he muttered. The man gave a shrug.

"You were awake when you fell. So I reckon it's a bit more than luck," he added. "Didn't think these would fit you, then you shrunk down to a regular sized fella." There was a ruffle of material and he tossed a pair of pants down to the doctor, belt already looped through the hooks.

"You some kind of alien?" he asked. Banner glanced back up at the man as he pulled on the pants that he could tell were already too loose on him.

"Alien?" he gave a small, humorless laugh. Just a human experiment gone horribly awry. "No, not me."

"Well, son," he said with a fatherly type of tone. "You have a condition." Bruce smirked, tightening the belt around his waist. Condition, that was one way to put it.

"What about the other one? Is she some type of alien?" the man asked, wishing for his theory to be true. Banner stilled before quickly turning around to fully face the man.

"The other one?" he repeated, brow furrowing. "What other one?" Someone else fell? The Hulk brought someone down with him? His stomach started to feel unsettled, like the sickness following an intense rolllercoaster ride.

"Yeah. A girl was with you when you were all big and green," he explained. His chest started to tightened, breathing becoming difficult. Oh god, he did hurt someone, potentially killed. Not again.

"Hey! Found a shirt!"

There was the shifting of rocks as Bridgette Smith made her way to the top of the wreckage mountain. She was dirty and dishelved, jean jacket torn in multiple spots as she waved the shirt in victory. She looked from the janitor down to the doctor and she smiled brightly, relief written plainly across her features.

"Bruce!" she cheered. Brown eyes widened as she raced down into the crater, the acceleration allowing her to plow into him, arms wrapped around him in a hug so hard that he nearly fell over again.

"Bridgette?" he asked, stunned. She took a step back, still smiling up at him as she gave a faux salute.

"At your service, sir," she laughed. He gaped at her like a fish out of water and she quirked a brow in good humor.

"Y-you? How're you-I mean, it's great that you are, but how-I don't understand?" he stammered ungracefully. She gave her trademark grin.

"Like I said, doc. Durable," she stated, pointing to herself. "I had a bit of help from you though."

"From me?" he repeated. She nodded, assisting him with pulling the button up shirt onto his body, tugging an arm through a sleeve. He followed her lead, only vaguely aware that she was practically dressing him. He was still flabbergasted over the fact that she was alive and it was due to him, or rather, the other guy.

"Well, yeah. You saved me from most of the landing, remember?" she recapped. Sighing, she finished tugging the shirt up and over his shoulders. She was very much aware of how close she was to the doctor but she continued with her little job, fastening the buttons now. She was aware of his tanned skin and the dark hair across his chest, doing her best to remain focused on the task at hand.

"I-I did?" he stammered, pausing to shake his head. "You mean the other guy, the other guy saved you?" She nodded.

"Mhm, now hold still, you're fidgety," she chided. Finishing the last button she gave his chest an encouraging pat, bringing him back down to earth. "You ready?"

His brow knitted in confusion this time. "Ready?"

"To go?"

"Go where?" he asked.

"To Stark Tower."

"And why would we go there?" She gave a laugh, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Well the best way to get back to the others would be to go to the tower with Tony's name pasted on it. Seems like the fastest route in my opinion," she reasoned. "My earpiece is still jammed from falling, so if you have a better idea that's great."

"Oh no," he disagreed, shaking his head. The janitor had left them alone they noticed as Bruce moved past the girl and started to climb out of the crater. "I can't go back there."

"What? Why not?" she asked, following the doctor. He looked back at her, appalled, like the answer was as plain as day.

"Why not?" he repeated. They both reached the peak of the rubble, standing face to face. He held out his arms, gesturing to himself.

"Look at me, Bridgette!" he was raising his voice. "I'm not fit for human interaction! I shouldn't be in places with crowds of people, no matter how small. And I absolutely should not be personally involved with anything! All I do is hurt people because there's no telling what this other guy will do-"

"You saved my life!" she shouted back, defending, taking a step toward him. "I'd be dead without you!"

He waved a hand dismissively, while the other ran through his hair. "That was a fluke-"

Bridgette wasn't having it as she stepped forward and grabbed the doctor by the collar of his shirt with both of her hands. A fire was burning inside of her and she wasn't about to try and snuff it out. Irritation and disbelief were clashing with determination and respect, boiling over rapidly. The shorter girl had him focus on her, blue eyes blazing.

"You knew my name, you spoke to me, you _remembered _me!" she shouted, to make sure she was heard clearly. "You protected me when you could have let me fall to my death! You allowed me to talk reason to you while you were in a moment of absolute rage! There is so much more to you than you're giving yourself credit for, and I just don't understand why you can't see that!"

His hands grabbed the material of her jacket, tugging her upward with his grip, forcing her to her toes. He was becoming aggravated too but his eyes had yet to flash green. "And what is it I'm suppose to see? I'm nothing more than a monster who only hurts those closest to me! You have no idea what I've endured throughout these years-who I have lost because of the Hulk! I've tried everything and I can never be free of him-he's apart of who I am!"

They were silent for a moment, both lightly shaking from their yelling and they couldn't figure out how to unlock their fingers from the other's clothing material. Bruce could have sworn he saw her eyes glaze over with unshed tears but they never fell, giving them a glassy look. Her jaw was clenched tightly as she stared back at him.

"Bruce Banner, you are one of the strongest people I have _ever _known," she stated. "And I know that you are not about to let millions of people get hurt under Loki's reign if he succeeds, which he will if we don't do anything."

The hard breathing was beginning to soften for both of them, grips finally managing to uncramp. Heart rates calming and shaking subsiding, they both took a step back from each other to disappate the previous tension. Bridgette ran both of her hands through her hair, messing up her bangs while Banner ran one hand through his own dark curly hair, the other resting at his waist. He glanced over at her, pulse stabalizing once more.

"So...how do we get there?" he asked after a pregnant pause. The girl gave a short laugh, hands finding her hips.

"Well, I took the liberty of securing us a vehicle while you napped." She started down the rubble, signaling for him to follow her. Pausing to pinch the bridge of his nose, he obliged, the bottoms of his feet scratched from the wreckage.

She made a grand gesture to the battered motorbike, clearly pleased with her work.

"Tadaa! Our chariot!" Bruce raised his eyebrows, giving a short laugh. It was barely standing and he'd be astounded if it could carry their collective weight.

"And, um, how exactly did you come by this vehicle?" he asked. Bridgette had the decency to look slightly embarressed, ruffling her hair again.

"I, uh, commandeered it," she answered with a nod. Her blush increased under his look of general disapproval. "Hey now, don't give me that look, doc. I had to do something while you were out!" Her hands settled at her hips again and she smirked at a memory. Blue eyes gave the doctor a full study and she approached the bike with a skip.

"You know, if you keep this up I'm going to have to start paying you."

"Paying me?" he asked, confused as he walked toward the bike as well. "For what?"

She glanced over her shoulder, sneaky grin apparent. "Well that's the second time I've seen you."

Bruce paled. "S-seen me...?" The girl leaned against the old vehicle that creaked, fishing out her last granola bar that miraculously stayed in her inner pocket and survived the fall. Tearing the wrapper open with her teeth, she offered half the bar to Banner, which he oddly accepted, albiet slowly and with much encouraging from the short haired girl. Bridgette always carried some type of travel friendly food with her. She was the type of person who nibbled on food throughout the day, never really having a full meal. Full bellies made a person sluggish and running difficult, and being hungry was like a physical echo she didn't particularly care to relive, so she always carried something with her.

"What do you mean...exactly?" he asked, taking a bite of the snack. Her triumphant smirk returned. Blue eyes locked with brown and the unspoken message was received due to his vibrant blush that appeared a moment later.

"Y-you don't mean-!"

"Oh I do, doc. I do," she told him with a nod. There was a pause as she allowed his face to turn beet red, mouth opening and closing soundlessly as he tried to find the words to say...well, anything.

Finally unable to keep a straight face any longer, Bridgette errupted into a fit of laughter, holding her stomach as her body throbbed in leftover pain from the fall, but she didn't care, his face was priceless. Banner could only fold his arms and look away, struggling to swallow the embarressment of being caught naked _twice _by the same girl. Twice!

After reigning in her laughing, having to settle for giggling as she gave him a good pat on the shoulder. He still avoided her gaze and she gave a playful kind of shove, encouraging him to look over at her, if a bit disarmed by her forward behavior.

"Ready to go save the world?" she asked. Bruce looked at the girl for a good moment. This girl who was dirtied, bruised, battered and yet still grinning at him with her eyes that gave a gleam that clearly said that they were going to win. How she knew, he would never understand. He let loose a heavy breath he was previously holding.

"All right. Let's go."

He swung his leg over the motorbike and Bridgette followed suit, hands grazing his sides. Ignoring his nerves that lit up like Christmas lights at the contact, he focused on starting the ancient engine, surprised that it even came to life. It moved at a snail's pace but it moved nonetheless, taking the unlikely pair toward Stark Tower, her arms wrapping around his form to remain steady. His pulse fluttered.

Maybe they could win.

* * *

**R E V I E W! I know this chapter is definitely short, but I wanted to give Bruce and Bridgette some time to themselves before they become distracted with fighting badguys and whatnot, lol. A variety of emotions in this chapter, eh?**

**Thanks so much for your reviews like always and I hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Girl Who Can't Be Moved**_

**Chapter Nine**

Luckily, Bridgette's hunch about the Stark Tower was an accurate one. If it wasn't for the simple fact that it had Tony's name on it, it was because of the giant burst of blue light rocketing from the tower's point. Bruce felt her gasp, her torso to his back as they looked up at the sky. The beam seemed to be ripping a hole above the city causing jagged darkness to loom overhead. Bridgette pointed up at a small dot of red that was flying about.

"Look! Stark's already up there," she pinpointed.

"And for good reason," added Banner. Out of the dark rip came hundred of figures, clearly alien by their manners of transport, vague image and general aggression. They could see the little blasts of light coming from Iron Man's weaponry as he tried to force them back, but there were too many. Groups had already slipped past, the destruction in their wake obvious.

Cars were overturned, smoke was issuing from all parts of the city while chunks of buildings fell into the streets, threatening those below. Civillians were screaming and panicking, doing their best to run for some kind of shelter. Giant portions of the street had been demolishedby the violet blasts that the alien weapons produced. Bridgette leaned into Bruce, pointing just off to the side.

"There!" After avoiding a purple blast, they were able to see the trademark blue spangled uniform of the Captain.

_ "Hey kid, you with us?"_ came Tony Stark's voice. Her earpiece was back online, courtesy of Jarvis most likely. She smiled at the familiar tone, tapping the piece.

"Here and ready to party, of course," she told him.

The motorbike puttered to a stop, the team just ahead of them now. The Captain was the first to spot them and Bridgette gave a wave as the two dismounted the bike. She could have sworn that she saw the Captain smile as he brought his hand to his own earpiece. Both voices sounded throughout all systems, making the girl smile.

"We've got them."

_ "Banner?"_

"Yes, him too."

_ "Good. Tell him and Ricochet to suit up."_

"Ricochet? Who's idea was that?" Bridgette asked the Captain. He gave a look that clearly read _Tony Stark _and she nodded in agreement. "Well I suppose he is the genius. Kind of a clever name."

_ "Get ready. I'm bringing the party to you."_

A loud cry, followed by numerous pieces of architecture crashing sounded out, making the team turn and look further down the street. The Iron Man was the first thing they spotted, flying in their direction like he said. Next thing they saw was a giant beast of a creature smashing through a building, defying gravity and heading their way as well. It was massive in size and length, like some kind of alien-attack-whale docked out in a type of battle armor. To be described bluntly.

"I don't see how this is a party," stated Natasha Romanov. Bridgette unsheathed her weapon and gave it a flick of the wrist, grinning. Adrenaline was rushing through her system and she even gave a little bounce, twirling her weapon again, ready to charge. She noticed that Bruce had started to walk toward the monster, still Banner with his oversized clothes and bare feet. She watched him carefully, ready to jump in and act as back up.

"Now would be a really good time to get angry, doc," offered the Captain. The doctor gave a short laugh, looking over his shoulder at the team. The alien was getting uncomfortably closer and Bridgette took a step forward but Bruce signaled for her to stop.

"That's my secret, Cap. I'm always angry."

On that note, the good doctor pivoted toward the alien. In that one simple motion, his skin shifted to green, the muscles expanded and he grew tremendously in height. Just in time. His giant fist collided with the nose of the beast, crunching it into the street. The rippling effect was astounding as the shifts in the armor slammed into each other, revealing a tender spot which Tony took advantage of with a well aimed blast, making the creature cry out. The body arched, casting a shadow over the other Avengers before finally falling onto its side, defeated as the ground tremored.

Bridgette was the first to let out a cheer as the Hulk stomped his way back over. "That was one hell of a hit, big guy!" she smiled at the green giant. He gave a short nod and grunt in acknowledgement.

Tony Stark landed on their level, mask up to reveal his face as the rest of the team circled in. The billionaire playboy gestured to the living legend.

"Call it, Captain." The blonde took a breath, looking around and assessing everyone, taking into account their abilities and strengths. Bridgette could practically see the gears in his head spinning as he mentally pulled up all their data.

"All right, listen up!" he called, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Until we can close that portal up there, what we need is containment. Barton: I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark: you've got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash. Thor: you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal, slow them down. You've got the lightning - light the bastards up!" He turned to the two girls of the group, Natasha's cool expression while Bridgette was giving a sneaky grin, each ready for their role.

"The three of us will stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk..." The gamma beast looked at the Captain who gave his own encouraging look.

"Smash."

The action began immediately. Hulk jumped from building to building like it was no more difficult than playing monkey bars, catching the nearest aliens and crushing them like cans of soda. Tony gave Barton a lift to a rooftop, making a Lord of the Rings joke as a reference to his archery skill. Bridgette didn't know the archer personally, unable to recall him from the helicarrier, but if everyone else was fine with him, she was too. Thor took off as well, using his trademark hammer as transport, the leather strap around his wrist as he started to wind it up like a type of propeller. The next second he was gone.

The Chitaurians that had already landed on the ground were quickly approaching, attracted to the three as they were the primary contenders for the war Loki was desprete to create. They quickly fell into a three-man formation, backs to each other so that they could fully focus on the threat without having to be so concerned with their blind spot.

"Ready?" asked the Captain, vibranium shield raised. Agent Romanov nodded, guns fully loaded and ready to discharge. Bridgette held her weapon in her right hand at bat length, stance steady and free hand open to grapple.

"Born ready, Cap."

* * *

The arrows flew from his fingers. Target after target fell with each perfect hit. Center of the target. Not an arrow was wasted.

Clint Barton, codenamed Hawkeye, was the best marksman. A master assassin in the trade. His stance was secure at the rooftop's corner, unwavering as he pivoted to gain the perfect angle for the next moving target. His expression was collected as he was trained to be, even if his jaw was tightly clenched and his uncovered eyes were focused on each alien with a glare. It was strange, to be without his usual sunglasses. It allowed some of his true emotions to bleed through, unintentionally of course.

The shots fired were powered by anger, not the smooth, businesslike manner he usually performed. His ears perked up at the sound of an approaching alien and it's vehicle. Fingers found the arrow, it slipped into its notch and fired. He didn't look, the explosion clarified that his target was hit.

They were all targets. For him. He was going to be the one that struck them down. After all the mind bending hell he had to go through, he was going to be the one that got to them first. Whether it be Loki or the Chitaurians, he didn't care. If there was an eye then he wouldn't miss.

"You've got a few strays on your tail," he warned Iron Man via com.

_ "Great. Any advice?"_ he returned. The Hawk smirked.

"Well, they can't bank worth a shit." Bam. Bam. Another two down, one colliding with the other. Only had to use one arrow. "So try a tight corner."

_ "Got it."_

It drove him crazy that he couldn't remember anything after the portal incident at their old SHIELD base. He could clearly recall Loki walking up to him, talking his greater-than-thou lunacy and Clint couldn't stop him from touching his chest with that alien spear of his. The sensation was skin crawling, it still made him want to be sick just thinking about it. The feeling of darkness creeping through his viens, of numbness addling his brain.

And that was it.

The next moment he was waking up in a small recovery room, strapped down like a criminal or some patient that wasn't to be trusted by themselves. Natasha was there too, sitting at his bedside. She appeared cool and collected but he knew better. Of course he did. He knew her better than anyone. While her expression betrayed practically nothing, there was a tightness in her jaw, a stiffness to her posture and her eyes were near glassy. Like she was trying so hard to hold it all inside because she was instructed to, because she was a SHIELD agent, a spy, and dammit, she was Natasha Romanov and she would not cry for anything.

And it was his fault that she was so close to her breaking point. His fault. He was suppose to be her partner, her back up, her support when she needed it. What did he do? He allowed some Asgardian god with a daddy complex unmake his mind and force him into his servitude where he very well nearly killed his partner.

No matter what 'Tasha said, this was entirely his fault.

* * *

Thor reached the building's highest point in hardly any time. He held Mjolnir outstretched and willed the skies to darken and the thunder to rumble, in which they complied. The lightning sparked at first, lengthening into static and finally a bolt of pure electricity raced to his hammer. The power jolted throughout his body and the god smiled at the familiar sensation. With a steady movement, he directed the lightning to the portal. Fingers of white light stretched and touched numerous invading enemies, zapping them out of the sky.

There were far too many of Chitaurians. Thor willed the lightning to continue its attack but even nature's own strike could not reach all of them, every individual. He could stave the flow, but not for very long.

Suddenly, more of the floating giants started their way through the portal. Gritting his teeth, the god of thunder poured more energy into the intensity of the blasts. The beams of light only bounced off their thick armor, nothing more than shafts of light to the beasts. Sweat dotted the god's brow as he willed the lightning to continue, to at least take down the ones that were susceptible to his method of attack.

His side throbbed from where Loki had stabbed him. His own brother. He tried again and again to bring him home. To take him away to safety where he could recuperate and try to salvage his mind. He _needed _him to come home. Loki was his little brother, he had to save him and bring him home. Home, to their mother and father. Home, to Asgard and their kingdom. Home, to him, his own brother.

How far gone was his brother if he did not feel the same? How badly was his mind altered after his fall from the Bifrost?

What if he would never return to his former self? The younger brother Loki who caused tricks and mischief, but yet somehow always knew where the line was and would not dare to cross it. The Loki who would use his silvertongued words to slip Thor out of trouble when his own loud, brash ways got him into a mess.

Fueled by the threat of losing his brother for good, Thor let out a mighty roar and joined the fray, hammer raised and ready to strike down the enemy that dared to threaten his little brother.

* * *

The Iron Man's figure shot across the sky, the Chitaurian aliens on his trail. They aimed their technological weapons at him, firing the blasts that he was able to evade. Luckily, they were strictly straight shooters, not one had tried some specialized or intricate move to shoot Tony out of the sky. Also lucky for him, Tony Stark was all about the moves that were intricate, fabulous and way out of line.

Small missiles rose from his shoulders, turning so to take aim behind him. The screens at Tony's eye level were the crosshairs that took their proper places on the targets. With a shrill scream, the missiles shot from the place and took out each desired target.

"Damn," he swore. More fell into the places of their fallen comrades, still gaining. "A little more to the thrusters, Jarvis."

_ "Already on it, sir."_ The suit gained a bit more of a distance from the extra push. While it did allow him a bit of a break from the minions from the dark abyss, it also pushed him into a clear viewing of more of the giant monsters that the Hulk had taken care of earlier. The genius swore.

"How about that soft spot, Jarvis?"

_ "I'm afraid I'm still working on it, sir,"_ the computer butler answered. Groaning loudly to show his irritation, he flew after one of the few that had slipped past the breech that connected the two worlds.

The red and gold figure was flying alongside the beast, trying to locate a "soft spot" in the armor, or a glitch, a flaw, anything that could be possibly useful in taking down the thing in one hit. Shifting weaponry, he held out his hand, a steady power blast connecting with the armor hide.

_ "Sir, we will run out of power before we penetrate that armor,"_ chided Jarvis. If the computer could sigh, he would have done so at his master's antics.

"At least I'm trying," he grouched. "I don't see anything out here-" Tony stopped midsentence, an idea coming to mind. His brow raised as he contemplated the idea for a brief moment, before deciding that it was a go. Putting on an extra burst of speed, he manuvered himself around the creature, sending a couple of blasts just to piss it off. For good measure, he dealt a shot to it's rather small optic, which made it roar in protest. Perfect.

"Hey Jarvis," began Tony, smirking. "Ever hear the tale of Jonah?"

_ "I don't believe he's exactly a good role model, sir."_

The Iron Man suit prickled with its machinery, weapons poised and ready to fire. The beast opened it's mouth widely to roar again, Stark threw the suit into motion and directed himself into the belly of the whale, mask eyes glowing bright.

As soon as he was down the throat (at least he was guessing that it was the throat. He didn't exactly attend Alien Biology 101) his weapons started to fire into the dark and damp unknown. He forced himself to keep flying down the alien's intestinal track, setting off as many firearms as he could. The thrusters toasted the soft, tender tissue in his wake and he could tell that the beast was in distress. Now he was ripping past organs, membranes and other vitals, throwing every possible harmful projectile that he could rig the suit to perform. Sensing that the end of the body was near, he set the hand blasters to full and the thrusters to high, blasting his way out of the belly of the whale.

Daylight surrounded him once more as he secured a spot in the sky in order to look back at his work. One alien whale down, more to go.

_ "A rather unorthadox method, sir,"_ commented Jarvis, his distaste clear.

"Now you're getting it," smirked Tony Stark. "C'mon. Still have to save the world and all that."

* * *

The corner building had been providing citizens with temporary safety. That is, until the Chitaurian soldiers discovered the haven. Steve Rogers made his way into the building, deflecting oncoming blasts with his trademark shield. Entering the perimeter was rather simple and he found himself on the higher level easily enough. The alien soldiers spotted him immediately, turning to face him.

As Captain America, he didn't typically carry a weapon besides his shield and the aliens were well armed with their high end gadgetry and whatnot. His enhanced reflexes allowed him to duck one, two blasts and deflect the third with his shield, knocking the sender completely off his feet. There was a small clatter as a handheld device fell, but there was little time to dwell on it. The others quickly approached him and he threw the first punch, shoving the other away with his shield. Allowed the temporary lull, he turned to the citizens in the lower portion of the building.

"Hurry, get out as fast as you can-!" The Captain was cut off when an alien grabbed him from behind, pulling him into a type of headlock, causing his shield to drop as he tried to wriggle free. It's other hand was pulling his mask up, slowly revealing his face to the public.

_Tick...tick...tick..._

Taking a breath, Captain used his weight as leverage and managed to flip the soldier off his back and over the railing. The body landed with a crunch on the marble floor, the people backing away quickly while some screamed at the sight.

"Get out, now!" ordered the Captain.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

The people started to scuffle around the body to make their way to their wide double doors. Ducking, Steve avoided a hit to the head from the alien's counterparts who were not yet finished. Taking a breath, he dealt a few good quick hits of his own, clocking them each a good strike to the jaw before they could get their hits in

_Tick! Tick! Tick!_

The Chitaurians then heard the small sound, looking back to see their small bomb counting down and almost to its final point. The Captain dove for his shield in a roll, returning to his feet just in time. There was a split second of silence and he jumped high, taking full cover behind his ever faithful shield.

**_BOOM!_**

The blast rebounded from the vibranium and the Captain was sent flying, smashing through the large paneled windows.

* * *

Gunshots were not new to her. She has heard them countless times, many times because she was the shooter, others because she was the target. They were not scary. They did not make her fear for her life, they never did. They were small things. Small, quick and powerful. Maybe that was why it was her weapon of choice. Guns were easily disguised, a garter under a distracting dress, a discreet item in a handbag, or even in it's proper place in a holster strapped to her leg. She also liked them because there was no room for hesitations. Once you pull that trigger, even if it's a light tremor resulting from nerves, the decision is made. That bullet is shot and it's done. The end, no questions asked.

Chitaurian after rotten Chitaurian fell as her bullets found their marks. She didn't waste unneccesary ammo to make sure they were down for the count, she knew they were for a fact. There were too many of them for her to double check her kills and she didn't have nearly enough ammunition to afford that luxury. Swearing in Russian, she threw the guns to the ground when they were out, no more magizines on her person to refill them again. She changed her stance to something more fitting for physical combat and she could have sworn that she saw one of them smirk at her.

Because she was some mortal woman. So she must be helpless.

Sharp eyes narrowed as she took down the closest attacker in a few short hits. The next one fell just as quickly. Quick hits, going for the vital points that would bring a full grown man to his knees. She needed to keep as much energy as possible, no need to go for an elaborate attack if it's not needed especially with such a large attacking party.

Natasha struck each and every one of them as hard as she could, an overkill for her but she didn't care. She had been compromised on this mission. They had taken her best friend, her partner, away from her and warped his mind. They had unleashed the Hulk on her, something she truly feared. She couldn't smooth talk herself out of a Hulk encounter. She couldn't bat her eyelashes, wear distracting outfits and say sweet things in order to escape. Her guns wouldn't even work against his body. She had to be rescued.

Natasha Romanov had to be rescued by some no name girl. A girl with no proper training or background. A girl who did not fear the Hulk. Agent Romanov saw the video, saw her take on the Hulk head on. Saw her in person talk him out of a rage that threatened both of their lives. Saw her smile at him, like he wasn't a giant destroying machine gone haywire. The girl even checked on the Russian, to make sure she was all right. Dared to grasp her shoulders and look her right in the eye. No one checked on her besides Barton and that was because she was Natasha Romanov and she did not need to be checked on. She did not need help. She always figured a way out.

Now she owed this girl a debt.

Yanking the alien's gun from his limp grasp, she used the weapon on it's own kind, taking multiple others down with it. A gun was a gun and Natasha Romanov pulled the trigger.

* * *

He moved quickly for his size, muscles more than enough to carry his own weight. The buildings crunched under his grip as he pulled himself higher and higher, taking down as many enemies as he could get his giant green hands on. It was clear enough to see which figures posed a threat. Since Bruce had willingly shifted to the Hulk, clarity was a feature given in this transformation. The aliens flying around destroying whatever they could were the bad guys. The other powerful figures fighting back and protecting the smaller, weaker people, were the good guys. Simple.

A giant alien figure floated near his level and he jumped off from the building. His fists bashed against the armor only they resulted in no damage. Angry at the fact, he gripped a plate of armor and ripped it up, using the sharp edge to stab the beast's exposed skin. The Iron Man and the one with the hammer joined him with tackling the big monster. The Hulk could recognize the metal man, Tony? Bruce liked him so the Hulk liked him well enough. The one with the hammer, Hulk did not care for. He could recall him in their previous fighting. The hammer had hit him very hard and yet, he was not strong enough to lift it from the floor, like the blonde man was able. Still, the Hulk did not like him very much.

The alien was falling, defeated. It crashed to the ground and Hulk looked around for his next bad guy, ready to take them down as well. There was a particularly loud crash and he followed the sound to see a girl slamming a group of aliens back into a building farther down the street. She jumped back to maintain a safe distance, but they did not get back up. She wiped her face with the back of her hand, smearing some of the dirt but she paid no mind. She looked about and he was able to see her face.

Bridgette. Her name was Bridgette. Hulk could remember her. She did not move when he pushed her back. She did not run away from him. She spoke to him. She smiled at him. The Hulk could remember her better now, after multiple encounters with the girl. Bruce liked her as well, it made her clear to him. Bridgette and Tony, Bruce liked them. The Hulk couldn't recall very much about Tony, just fragments of what Bruce had full memory of and the general emotion about him. Positive, not bad emotion. Hulk could remember Bridgette better than Tony. Bruce liked Bridgette too, there was a general emotion about her but not like Tony's. Different.

He saw Bridgette use her weapon as a type of vault, throwing her high onto a building called Stark. She put the silver weapon away and she began to climb and jump to different levels, gaining height quickly. Exhaling loudly, the Hulk followed her, footsteps like thunder.

* * *

**R E V I E W! Please and thank you, your input has been amazing so far with this story. I hope it's long enough for everyone, a little bit of a filler but next chapter we get some (more extensive) Bridgette fighting! Yay!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Girl Who Can't Be Moved**_

**Chapter Ten**

Her hands dug into the side of the building, pulling herself up higher and higher. She didn't look down, she didn't want to have an idea of how high up she was from the ground. Even if she did fall, she knew now for a fact that it wouldn't kill her, but she didn't want to start the climb over.

Stark Tower was ridiculously tall. And big. Just overall gigantic, really.

A blast barely missed her head and she growled, glaring back at some of the aliens that had zipped by, the attack random and unplanned. She found a secure spot and jumped to the next level, hands scraping the ledge. Keep moving to avoid being hit. Alien blasts burned against her armor, leaving singe marks and hurting like no other, although she was fortunate that they didn't penetrate. She was designed to take on human weapons afterall, not extraterrestials.

Again, she jumped to the following level. She was rather fast, especially since didn't exactly scale buildings for a living and she was having fun, in a way. The jumps allowed her power to stretch for once. Allowed her muscles to coil and spring to their capacity, providing abnormal distances. Actually granted her permission to call upon her durability and her strength. She got to make the call as to how far she could go, for the first time that she could remember.

Loki's trademark green had caught her eye, calling her to him while in the middle of a fight. He thought he was safe, up there at the top of Stark Tower. Well, she was bound and determined to dethrone the king. He had hurt so many for his own selfish gain and she couldn't stop her blood from boiling. So, she had finished the goons she was previously engaging and began her climb.

Glass crunched under her hands and feet while there was the sound of her skin scraping the coarse edges of the building. Her skin did not waver, repelling any intended injury as it always did. The wind wipped her russet hair about as she gained tremendous height, jacket flapping about her figure. She was close to her goal, she could see the final level drawing near.

With a secure grip, she kicked against the side of the building, flipping herself over and onto the last floor of Stark Tower. Weapon drawn, she immediately found herself face to face with Loki of Asgard, the god of mischief. She would be lying if she said that her heart didn't jump to her throat but it was shoved back down to where it belonged.

"We meet at last," he smirked. "I have yet the honor of speaking to you directly-"

Bridgette's weapon clashed with his staff, pushing him back into the ruined living room. She was not about to fall under one of his silvertongued spells. Jumping toward him, he deflected her strike but she only tried again. They clashed again and again with him defending and her advancing. Growling, the scepter produced a blue blast that sent her flying back, crashing into the bar at the edge of the room. The remainder of the blast bounced from her to the nearby wall.

"Not one for many words are you?" he asked, brushing off his armor. With a small heave, Bridgette managed to pry herself out of the furniture, some debris falling off her form. Jaw clenched, she rolled her shoulders and adjusted her grip on her weapon. Ready.

"I don't need words to pound you," she threatened.

"Is that so?" he challenged. This time the trickster took the running charge and Bridgette planted her feet, prepared this round. The Tesseract staff connected with her own and she held steady as the god applied pressure, only minor tremors due to receiving the shock from the hit. She smirked up at him, as he was generously taller.

"Not moving this time." Shoving back, she yanked her own staff free and twirled it back so to bring it down in a proper strike. Loki batted it away with a backhanded swing, ripping it from her grip. Blue eyes rounded as it clattered away, rolling to the edge of the building. Gasping, she sprinted and made a dive in order to snatch her specialized tool. The tips of her fingers barely even skimmed it as it made the final rotation, falling down to the action below.

"No-!"

She yelped as another blast struck her, sending her skidding across the damaged floor. It took her a moment longer to recover, breathing hard and skin feeling as if it was on fire. Sure, her skin didn't break upon pressure but she still had nerves that sent electrical impulses to her brain, which was steadily becoming overloaded.

"Not so confident now?" suggested Loki, stepping closer. She sent a glare, feet prepping her to stand but a small blast from the staff snuffed the idea immediately, making her cry out.

"You sonovabitch," she gritted, breathing hard. Sweat was beading at her hairline, face smeared with patches of dirt and she couldn't imagine the tossled state of her hair. He smirked down at her and her skin prickled with dislike, wanting to do nothing more than beat his face in.

"Such language," he tutted. With a quick shove, Bridgette pushed herself back up to her feet, only swaying slightly with her fists raised.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked. The question seemed to put the god off guard for a split moment. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you're taking over the world, good for you," she answered for him. "But anyone can see that you're just a kid with daddy issues and that someone else is bullying you. You're known for stirring the pot-adding to the trouble, but not taking the crown yourself, according to the books. So who's the real bad guy? Because it sure as hell isn't you."

There seemed to be a flicker of an emotion of some sort, but as his grip tightened on his weapon, the look was willed away. "How admirable of you, to try and deflect the focus on myself and my powerful allies while the true conflict lies within you, Bridgette Erskine."

Her heart actually stopped.

"Oh yes, quite a few people have breeched the confidentiality that is your file," he continued, words finding leverage finally due to her continuing pallor. "What a heavy past you bear-"

Letting loose a roar, she struck the god across the face, sending him backwards. Chest heaving, she approached him again and he evaded her reach. She turned her burning eyes to him. He knew. He knew everything. He may as well rip her armor open.

"Are you afraid?" he mocked. She dove at him again and he flickered away, nothing more than a doppleganger. "Afraid that they will find you again? Afraid that they will take you away?"

"Shut up!" she shouted, failing to smother her panic. "You don't know anything! They could be coming for me right now because of you exposing me!"

"Oh, but I do know. _I know it all_." She ran at the god once more, anger and fear clashing internally within her. She didn't see his smirk. It didn't register to her that she was falling for his silver words that were meant to provoke. Maybe she didn't care that it was dangerous. No, she _knew _that she didn't care. All that mattered was taking down that god.

Her fist nearly connected with his face when the scepter blasted, hitting her fully exposed middle. Her knuckles were so close to him but in a second she was drilled into the back wall.

Loki smirked at his good work, the dazed girl slump against the imprinted wall. He rotated his jaw slightly, the sting lingering from her punch. Quite powerful for a slight build girl. Well, he suppose that was due to her serum, the one that scrambled her genetics and turned her into the armored lady. Letting loose a breath, the god turned to face the unfolding war again when the floor tremored beneath him.

"What now?" he muttered to himself.

There was a vicious shudder underfoot as the Hulk made himself known, jumping onto the god's landing. Also, there was a slender silver bar in his hand but it received no attention. The green beast opened his mouth in a roar, threatening Loki without proper words. He stomped toward the dark haired Asgardian, ready to smash him to the ground when he spoke out.

"Enough! You are, all of you are beneath me! I am a god, you dull creature, and I shall not be bullied-" His words fell on deaf ears as the Hulk's gaze found the quiet figure of Bridgette, crumpled in a pile of rubble. Anger spiked quickly and he grabbed the god by his leg, like a toothpick in his grip. He then proceeded to slam Loki of Asgard into the floor. The sound echoed throughout the broken room.

Back and forth. Back and forth. He paused once to check his work and then bashed him again for good measure. Breathlessly stunned, Loki remained in his personalized crater, looking up at the cealing with his eyes wide from shock. Unmoving.

"Puny god."

Exhaling heavily and dropping the slender weapon he had caught on his way up, the Hulk made his way over to the girl, stepping on the god's chest for good measure. His dark eyes narrowed as he studied her. She wasn't moving and her eyes were closed. This bothered the Hulk, as to why he wasn't quite sure as he stepped closer. He reached out to grab her, but stopped short. This time, he took care to be gentle as he extended his hand to her. She was very small right now. Very small next to the gigantic Hulk. He didn't want to break her with his big green hands. So he took time as he scooped her up out of the rubble.

"Bridgette..." he muttered, her name easier now. It was nice to say her name. The Hulk liked her name. Liked this Bridgette girl. She was limp in his hands, like a doll. A worn doll, tattered and beaten over the years. Her jacket was ruined, patches eroded away from the fighting, the fall and the alien level attacks. Her face was dirtied and hair tangled as well.

"Bridgette," he called again. She had to wake up, Hulk wanted her to wake up. The pad of his thumb brushed her cheek, tilting her face slightly and he received no reaction. His breathing started to shorten and heave as emotion coiled within him. Anger, a familiar burning sensation. Angry that they hurt her. Sadness too. Sad that she was hurt. Hulk could feel Bruce's sadness ebbing through to him, dampening the hot anger. No, he didn't like being sad. Angry was much easier. Angry didn't hurt like being sad did. Sadness hurt a lot more than anger.

"Ugh..." The Hulk perked at the sound, bringing the Bridgette girl closer for examination. She stirred slowly, lifting a hand to touch the back of her head. "Oh sweet Jesus, that hurt like a bitch."

"Bridgette..." he called, voice deep and resonating in the spacious room. It took her a moment for her to focus in on his voice and she looked up at him, free hand against his own. As soon as she recognized him she smiled up at him. Hulk liked it when she smiled at him, like he wasn't a bad guy. It made him...not angry...

"Hey, big guy," she greeted with a friendly pat. "How goes the fighting?"

"Hulk smash," he reported. She gave a short laugh and smiled at him again. He almost smiled back, the corner of his mouth tugging upward.

"I'm sure you did," she said. Hulk placed her on her feet where she swayed for a moment, his hands encircling her to keep her steady. "I'm good, I'm good. Thanks though, I think I got it."

A gleam caught her eye and Bridgette made her way over to the silver bar, gasping at the sight. Her weapon! Swaying only slightly, she stepped over Loki's immobile form and picked up up, giving a twirl. She couldn't but smirk over at the god's paralyzed status, served him right. The Hulk walked-well, more like stomped to the balcony's edge, to where the ongoing battle could be clearly seen. The girl followed suite, looking up at the green beast who glared at the enemy.

He didn't fight her. He didn't hurt her. Could Bruce see this? See how the Hulk acted? Because she could see him, could see Bruce Banner past the green skin and the large stature. There was just something about him, them, that was just uniquely Bruce. The jawline, his eyes, the grey hair mixed at the temples, little features that just stood out to her.

"Want to jump?" she asked. The Hulk smirked down at her and she grinned, taking the lead.

The fall from Stark Tower was exhillerating at first, much higher than the building she had jumped when she was younger. She could see the Hulk's massive form falling next to hers and they crashed onto the street below, ground quaking. Before she even got the chance to recognize her surroundings they were showered in alien gunfire. She brought up her arms to protect her face and eyes, only able to see glimpses, nearly blinded by the light.

The Hulk roared, taking the attacks directly, tough hide seemingly able to withstand the force rather well. Bridgette cringed as the blasts hit her. They had them completely surrounded and were unleashing their full force. Her armor burned under their pressure, wanting to deflect the hits but being unable to fully function. Yet her skin wouldn't split, though it did singe and her nerves were screaming, drowning her senses. A yell of pain broke free followed by the Hulk's roar. They couldn't even move away, the attacks from all angles pinning them to their spots. Bridgette's legs buckled due to a well aimed hit and she dropped to her knees.

_ "I can close it! Can anyone hear me? I can shut the portal down!"_ came Black Widow over the communication.

_ "Do it!"_ came Steve Rogers.

"Hurry!" added Bridgette, yelling to be heard over the blasts.

_ "No, wait!"_ said Tony Stark.

"What?" yelped the girl. She struggled to reach her weapon, the movement slow and difficult. As soon as her hand wrapped around the slender bar, she gave a yell of effort, pulling it forward quickly and deflecting a blast.

_ "Stark, those things are still coming!" _argued the Captain. She swung at a few others, sending them back at the Chitaurians that encircled them. Take that!

_ "I got a nuke coming in-and I know just where to put it,"_ explained the Iron Man.

_ "Tony, you know this is a one way trip," _warned Captain America. Bridgette took a hit to the side of her face, sending her back to the ground. The Hulk continued to roar and try to swat at the blasts like the girl was doing, or reach up and grab the closest Chitaurians.

"Tony-be careful!" she managed to communicate.

_ "Thanks, kid,"_ he gave a breath of a laugh.

She yelled again as the onslaught lessened none, forcing her flat the ground, her tool useless in her hand now. Hulk roared and his footsteps quaked the ground as he moved to cover the girl. The hits stopped coming and she lifted her head slowly to look up at him, vision slightly blurry. The Hulk had his back to the Chitaurians, taking most of the damage as he stooped over her, some hits slipped past and only nicked Bridgette but the majority was generously relieved. Her blue eyes were wide in surprise and worry as he was still roaring out. From the pain, from the anger, she didn't know.

"Bruce! Stop it!" she shouted. Hulk gave her a look that clearly stated that he wasn't going to move. It was his decision. Breathing hard, she pushed back up to her feet and stepped closer to the gamma beast so to be heard clearly.

"Bruce!" she called. Dark eyes found her, teeth bared from the pain he was undergoing. "Throw me!" He didn't react, staring. She gestured to herself and then to the aliens, yelling each word to be heard.

"Throw! Me!"

The giant green hands scooped her up and before she knew it she was sailing. Glaring, she kept her grip tight on her weapon and slammed into the first alien with a mean swing. Wasting no time in double checking, she jumped from his vehicle to the next, dealing the same fate. She was sure to move quickly, hopping from one floating aircraft to the next with her impressive jump and swinging as hard as she could so that they were down with one hit. The formation started to break up, falling apart due to the girl who wouldn't stay down. They started to turn on each other in attempt to shoot her, but by the time they fired she would already be on the next craft, an annoyingly moving target. Now with her acting as the main distraction, this allowed the Hulk opportunity to jump and smash those nearest to him, their firepower not enough to keep him still anymore.

Bridgette went to jump to the next transportation when Hulk went to swipe at the very same one. She hardly had the time to gasp when his fist sent her to the ground, street rubble flying up at her contact. The noise was becoming muted, blurring altogether with her vision, yet there was still a ringing in her head that was painstakingly loud. She was on her back, not moving as she looked up at the sky. The black rip in the sky and she could see the Iron Man rocketing upward with the nuke on his back, following the bright blue Tesseract beam. Then he vanished into the darkness.

Moments ticked by...more than a minute dragged and they could all hear the Captain give the order to Agent Romanov.

_ "Close it up."_ Bridgette closed her eyes, body throbbing with pain as she tried to sit up. Something flashed at the corner of her eye and she looked up quickly and she gasped. There was a wave of alien screams as they all started to fall from the sky, dropping dead left and right. The leviathans crashed as well, taking over streets with their massive bodies. It was all ending, they were winning. Stark did it.

"Hey, I can see Stark!" she called over the com. Her brow furrowed as she studied his falling figure. "Guys, something's not right..."

_ "He's not slowing down!"_ added Steve. Bridgette shoved herself to her feet, doing her best to make her way over to the others, stepping around the dropped Chitaurians. She could see Thor winding up his hammer so to fly to the rescue, but someone beat him to it.

Hulk jumped fantastically high, snatching the Iron Man and using the nearby buildings to slow down, the glass and metal flying from where his hand was ripping through. The returning fall only took a moment, the ground shaking underfoot as the Hulk landed and set Tony Stark on the ground. The face of his mask was gone and he was clearly unconscious. The arch reactor in his chest was dim, the light gone. Panic began to swell in her chest. Was he dead? He couldn't be dead. He was Tony Stark, the Iron Man. She couldn't cope with another death. She just couldn't.

"He's not breathing," noted the Captain. The same look of quiet distress was clear on everyone's face as they waited for something to happen. For him to wake up.

Then the Hulk roared, so loud and so suddenly that everyone jumped, startled. There was another gasp and Tony's eyes snapped open, the light restored to the arch reactor. Bridgette grinned, so excited that she could've laughed if it didn't hurt so much.

"What the hell?" he asked, regaining his breath. "What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me?" The girl laughed aloud, ignoring the throb in her chest from the action.

"You wish," she told the genius.

"We won," reported Steve, smiling a bit as well. He lifted his fist slightly in a cheer.

"Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it," he rambled. Bridgette couldn't wipe the victory grin from her face, thrilled that her teammate was alive.

"Hell, I'll try anything. I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving," she added.

"We are not finished yet," spoke up Thor, still serious. Right. Loki.

"Then shawarma after?"

* * *

The god of mischief barely managed to pull himself out of the floor, entire being resounding with pain. Cuts split all over his face and he was bruised in places he didn't think could bruise. He had just barely pulled himself up onto a step when he heard the pulled of a taunt string. Slowlyy, he looked back to see the entire force of the Avengers glaring at him. The Hulk, Hawkeye, Black Widow, The Iron Man, Ricochet, Captain America, and his brother Thor.

"If it's all the same to you...I'll take that drink now..."

* * *

** REVIEW! Hope you enjoyed, thoughts would be lovely! Gotta go, running late!  
Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Girl Who Can't Be Moved**_

**Chapter Eleven**

The shawarma restaurant was beat up from the fighting. Some walls were falling inward but the staff still remained behind for some reason. Maybe it acted as a safe house during the fighting? There was a man at the grill and a woman sweeping up some of the dust and debris. The building was on a few blocks away from Stark Tower, so within the perimeter of the Chitaurian showdown. Pictures were crooked on the walls and it was rather surprising to see that the light fixtures were still hanging and functioning, and even that the people were still willing to work.

_ "Superheroes? In New York? Give me a break!"_

The table was surrounded by the Avengers. Steve appeared to be dozing off, chin resting on the heel of his hand while his head nodded as he fell in a out of consciousness while Thor devored his meal. Natasha and Clint were eating quietly, the archer's leg propped up on her chair, neither one minding. Tony, Bruce, and Bridgette were all three busy trying to fit as much of the shawarma into their mouths as they could. Stark beat them both, already wiping his fingers clean with a napkin. Smith sat a little closer to Banner than was probably needed but she didn't care. She was sure to keep her leg against the doctor's, making him choke when her foot tapped his, on purpose of course.

Everything was quiet in the restaurant. No one was talking and no one really needed to. The silence was peaceful yet awkward and funny at the same time. Bridgette couldn't help but smile as she took another bite.

_ "These so called heroes have to be held responsible for the destruction done to the city. This was their fight. Where are they now?"_

Perfect.

* * *

The sky was clear and sunny, as if it hadn't been ripped open to make way for an alien portal the day before. Everyone was cleaned up and it was a little odd to see them out of their battle clothes. Natasha was wearing dark jeans and a stylish light color jacket, while Clint had his dark sunglasses covering his eyes, sporting a leather coat as he remained stationed at the Russian's side. Thor was wearing his Asgardian armor, as was Loki as he was being led in chains, mouth covered by a muzzle. Tony's car was fast and stylish as he pulled up beside Bruce's SHIELD escourt. Followed by a rumble as Steve pulled up on his motorcycle, Bridgette hitching a ride with the Captain, with her donned in straight leg jeans and a new little light blue scarf tied around her neck. Her spare set of glasses were sitting on the top of her head while the Captain wore his civillian clothes of a plaid shirt and military inspired jacket. They were all accounted for.

_ "Where are the Avengers now?"_

_ "I'm not currently tracking their whereabouts. I'd say they've earned a leave of absence."_

_ "And the Tesseract?"_

Bruce used the tongs to lift the glowing blue Tesseract from the case, unable to touch it with his bare hands. Tony gave an encouraging nod as the doctor moved the cube to the secure cylinder that Thor was holding. The power source fit snugly inside the container that sealed, restraining the bright blue light. Thor gave a stern look to his brother who rolled his eyes, cuffed hand gripping the opposite handle of the case.

The team surrounded the two gods, watching the column of blue light strike the two Asgardians like a blast of lightning, taking them back home. Worlds away.

_"The Tesseract is where it belongs. Out of our reach."_

_ "That's not your call."_

_ "I didn't make it. I just didn't argue with the god that did."_

_ "So you let him take it and the war criminal, Loki, who should be answering for his crime."_

_ "Oh, I think he will be."_

_ "I don't think you understand what you've started, letting loose the Avengers on this world. They're dangerous."_

_ "They sure are, and the whole world knows it. Every world knows it."_

_ "Was that the point of this? A statement?"_

_ "A promise."_

Agent Romanov handed Dr. Banner his duffle bag with a small smile, a quiet wish of good luck. Steve shook hands with Tony, getting along much better now than before. Bridgette was sure to get her last few words in to everyone. Wishing Natasha luck, telling Clint how great it was to meet and fight alongside him. She shook Tony's hand and they each exchanged a teasing smirk, knowing that they would see each other again soon.

"Need a ride back home?" offered Captain Rogers. The girl nodded, moving her glasses back down to her nose, disguise in place. The two were walking toward the bike when an idea struck her, making her gasp.

"One second! I forgot something!"

Her shoes clacked against the street as she jogged bak over to Stark's attractive vehicle giving a wave. Tony smirked as he tossed Banner's bag into the trunk.

"Bruce!" she called. The doctor flinched slightly at the sound of his name being called but he turned around nonetheless. It would be pointless to ignore her, not that he wanted to.

"Yes-?" Bridgette's hands slid around his neck, bringing him down to her level, her mouth stealing his in a kiss. Only when she couldn't breathe, she pulled away, grinning.

"I'll see you around, doc."

She made to step away when he gripped her, pulling her tight to him in an embrace. Romanov tensed, reaching for her gun but Barton calmed her. Bridgette returned the grip, hugging him tightly, face nuzzled in his shoulder.

_"Sir, how does it work now? They've gone their seperate ways now, some pretty extremely far. We get into a situation like this again, what happens then?"_

_ "They'll come back."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "Because we'll need them to."_

The wind pushed her russet bangs back as she gripped the material of the Captain's jacket as they rode down the New York streets. She couldn't wipe the smile from her face even if she tried. She was so happy. Bridgette Smith was actually, really, truly happy. And she loved it.

_**END**_

* * *

**REVIEW! I know it's short as it is only a conclusion for the story but alas, it is the end for this one. And I want to say how amazingly fantastic you all have been as readers and reviewers, you seriously all made me so happy and inspired with all of your support and interest in the story and Bridgette. I couldn't have done it without you! So, as a head's up to your future-gift-to-be, here's a title to look out for:**

_**The Ricochet...**_

_Buried secrets never really stay buried. In fact, it's right when you think you've got them beat when they rear their ugly heads and pull you back under, their teeth sinking it's hooks into you. Bridgette Smith is no exception. The truth is going to come out, whether she wants it to or not..._

**Thank you so much I hope you all enjoyed! Until next time!**


End file.
